


We're Alike, You and I

by ThePineScentedAir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: D/s elements in bonus chapter 8, Dot and Magnus are best friends, Eventual Smut, F/F, Humor, M/M, Magnus grows as a person, Magnus has some soul searching to do, Magnus is judgemental, Magnus spends a lot of time on Alec's shoulders, Masturbation, Not Sebastian friendly, Protective Magnus, Slow Burn, and misses opposable thumbs, cat!Magnus AU, catnaps (pun intended), dub-con warning chapter four (brief), magic spells, past Sebastian/Alec, protective isabelle, relationship-related anxiety, sassy cat!Magnus, take-no-bullshit Alec Lightwood, take-no-bullshit Clary Fray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineScentedAir/pseuds/ThePineScentedAir
Summary: That bitch turned me into a fucking cat, he thinks angrily. He remembers Dot and powder and then everything going black (and not in the good way). He whines again.“Ah, I see someone’s finally awake.”Magnus looks up as Dot strolls into his line of vision. “Good morning, sleepy pants. Did you have a nice catnap?”---Or, Dot turns Magnus into a cat in order for him to deal with the emotional abuse Camille's been putting him through for a century. She sends him to live at the Institute to help Clary deal with her own love life and, while he's there, Magnus ends up falling for the ridiculously attractive Alec Lightwood. Only problem is that Magnus is a cat and will be stuck as a cat until Clary can find love.Its the slow burn Malec and Clizzy fic that has been on my mind for a year. Now complete!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So, apparently the only way I can write a slow burn fic is to turn Magnus into a cat so he literally can't do anything with Alec until he's human again. 
> 
> This is set somewhere in between season one and season two with a handful of canon modifications. Magnus and Clary have never met before, he only knows of Clary because of Dot. Assume Clary's timeline before she finds out she's a shadowhunter is the same, only a different warlock took her memories. 
> 
> Also, Alec and Lydia never got married but she's still the acting head of the Institute. I took some liberties with Alec's backstory, though, and he's out of the closet still.
> 
> I think that's it for now but if I remember anything else I'll add it here. 
> 
> I honestly don't know how this also became Clary/Izzy but I'm not terribly disappointed in how this fic turned out. Posting one chapter a day until it's completed. 
> 
> Title from "WILD" by Troye Sivan. Any and all mistakes are my own.

“You’re so stubborn,” Dot says with a sigh, shaking her head at her best friend. “All these years and you haven’t learned anything, have you?”

Magnus rolls his eyes and turns back to the Seelie whose lap he’s straddling. “Ignore her,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss him again. No matter what Dot says, he’s not doing this because of Camille. This isn’t a rebound-downward-sex-spiral of self-loathing and regret. Just because he’s retreated to a harem for the better part of a year doesn’t mean he’s not dealing with his emotions.

After all, he should be used to Camille traipsing into his life for a few months and then leaving again. It’s her MO. Emotional and mental abuse is her specialty.

Dot rolls her eyes. “Magnus you have to start dealing with your feelings. Beginning with cutting Camille out of your life forever.”

Magnus tilts his head into the kiss and ruts his hips down on the Seelie’s.

“You know what, Magnus? Maybe helping someone else find love will show you.”

Magnus pulls back. “What does that mean?”

Dot grins. “I know a girl, Clary, who is in desperate need of help solving her own love issues. Help her figure it out, and the spell will break.”

“The what?” Magnus asks.

Instead of answering, Dot throws a handful of powder into his face, says three words in Latin, and then winks. Magnus’s head feels light, his eyes feel heavy, and then everything goes dark.

\---

When he wakes up, everything is much larger than he remembers. He stretches with his whole body, an oddly satisfying stretch, and blinks his eyes open contentedly. The contentment quickly drains from him when he looks down and sees hair everywhere. More specifically, it’s fur. Pitch black and long, it covers every inch of his—oh dear lord—feline body.

He opens his mouth to scream but all that comes out is a loud mew. He whines lowly and puts his head down on the chair he’s apparently been sleeping on. He puts his paws over his face as if he can hide from the reality of the situation but it’s no use.

 _That bitch turned me into a fucking cat_ , he thinks angrily. He remembers Dot and powder and then everything going black (and not in the good way). He whines again.

“Ah, I see someone’s finally awake.”

Magnus looks up as Dot strolls into his line of vision. “Good morning, sleepy pants. Did you have a nice catnap?”

Magnus hisses at her.

Dot grins. “I told you. You’re stubborn and really pissing me off. And I want my best friend back.” She pushes her hair out of her face. “Now, are you going to be a good boy and come with me or am I going to have to put you in a crate?”

Magnus hisses again but lets her pick him up. “I’m going to drop you off by the Institute, ok? Clary is a Shadowhunter and Jocelyn’s daughter. She’s going through some stuff right now and could use a friend.” Dot holds him in front of her face and fixes him with a harsh look. “Be nice to her or I’ll turn you into something much less cuddly. A toad, perhaps.”

Magnus hisses again.

“She needs a familiar, ok? And she’s like a little sister to me so you’d better watch yourself. Just guide her in her journey and help her figure out what the hell she wants and the spell will break. Ragnor designed it so that once she finds ‘true love’s kiss’ you’ll turn back into your warlock self.” Dot sighs and tucks Magnus under her arm again. “I just need you to sort your shit out and maybe being like this will help.”

She opens up a portal and steps through. “If you need me just think of my name, ok? We’re linked enough by the spell that I’ll come running if you need help. But short of your tail being on fire it won’t work. It’s linked to your emotions. Distress calls only.”

Dot sets him on the ground. “The Institute is one block that way.” She pauses to point down the street. “Go be adorable, win your way into her heart, and then help protect it. Bye, precious!”

Magnus glares at her back as she portals away. Then he turns to the direction of the Institute and starts walking. _Fucking Dot. Fucking Ragnor. Fucking magic._ Magnus huffs and hisses at a passerby who almost steps on his tail. _When I turn back I’m going to kill them both._

He rounds the block and tilts his head back to look up at the Institute. _It’s a lot bigger than I remember it_. He shrugs (as best as a cat _can_ shrug) and keeps walking. He gets to the front door and stares at it, trying to figure out how to get in. _I miss opposable thumbs. What the hell? How do animals do this?_

He starts mewing sadly, trying to get someone’s attention. After a few minutes it seems to work because the door opens and a perky redhead with kind eyes opens the door and peeks out.

“Hey there, little guy!” she says, stepping out of the Institute and coming over to crouch down in front of him. “Are you alright?” Magnus mews again and tilts his head down to rub against her knee. She reaches down to pat his head. “Aw, you’re so adorable, aren’t you?”

Magnus leans into her touch and nuzzles her hand. He looks up at her with big eyes and meows. She giggles. “You don’t have a collar,” she begins, looking down at his neck. “Do you have a home, sweetie? Someone looking for you?” Magnus nuzzles her hand again and hopes she’ll take it as a no.

She closes her eyes to think. “No one has ever said I couldn’t have a pet. And cats are so independent.” She looks down at him. “You’ll be independent, right?” Magnus meows. “Alright! It’s settled. You’re coming with me.” She picks him up and presses her face into the fur on his head as she carries him inside.

“What you got there?” another girl asks when they’re back inside.

“It’s our new best friend! Isn’t he cute, Izzy?”

Izzy raises an eyebrow and Magnus just looks over at her and blinks. “Uh, Clary, we can’t have pets in here.”

Magnus starts to purr and turns back to Clary. _Finding Clary was easier than I thought. Maybe this won’t take so long._

“But he’s so cute, Izzy. And he’ll be good. He promised me.” She looks at Izzy with wide eyes. “Please?”

Izzy sighs. “Fine, but if anyone asks I didn’t agree to it. Do you have food and a litter box for him?”

Clary shakes her head. “I’m going to get him set up and then I’ll get supplies.”

 _If they think I’m going to poop in a box and eat processed meat they have another thing coming_ , Magnus thinks. His stomach rolls just thinking about cat food. He meows in warning and then squirms in Clary’s arms until she lets him go. He jumps down and lands easily.

“Wait! Come back!” Clary yells after him as Magnus bolts through the Institute.

 _Follow me!_ he thinks. He dodges Shadowhunters as he makes his way through the halls until he gets to the dormitories. He waits until he sees Clary round the corner and then darts into the nearest open door.

Clary finds Magnus straddling the toilet. Izzy pulls up behind her and starts to laugh. “I guess he didn’t like us talking about the litter box.”

“His old owners must have trained him,” Clary says with a shrug. “Works for me.”

Magnus reaches up with his paw and flushes the toilet. Then he jumps down and rubs his head against Clary’s leg.

“What’s going on here, Isabelle?”

Isabelle turns and smiles. “Clary adopted a cat.”

Clary looks sheepish. “Isn’t he cute, Jace?” She bends down and picks Magnus up. He squirms but stills when she doesn’t let him go immediately.

“Alec’s going to kill you.” Jace shakes his head. “He’s _really_ not going to like this. Aldertree is already climbing up his ass.”

Clary rolls her eyes. “Alec will fall in love. He needs something adorable in his life and Midnight here is the most adorable kitty ever.”

 _Midnight?_ Magnus rolls his eyes and huffs into Clary’s face.

“No? You don’t like Midnight?” Magnus huffs again. “What about Boots? Casper?” Magnus glares at her. “Ok, cat, I’m at a loss.”

“What about Prince of Darkness?” Jace suggests from the doorway.

Magnus thinks about it and reconsiders. Maybe ‘Midnight’ wasn’t his worst option.

“Loki,” Isabelle offers. _Norse God of chaos? Sounds about right._ Magnus starts to purr.

“I think he likes it,” Clary says, smiling down at him. “Loki? Do you like that name?” Magnus purrs louder and then jumps from Clary’s arms. He rubs against Isabelle’s legs.

“Aw, I think he likes me.” Isabelle kneels down and scratches his head. “Little Loki.” She tries to pick him up but Magnus jumps away. He stops in front of Jace and waits for him to move. When he doesn’t, Magnus meows angrily and glares at him.

“He wants you to move, dummy,” Clary says affectionately.

Jace rolls his eyes. “It’s a cat. He doesn’t know what he wants.”

Magnus screeches indignantly and swipes at Jace’s knees. He jumps back instinctively and Magnus uses the space to escape down the halls.

He runs until he skids into a tall, attractive brunette. Magnus meows and it sounds like a question. “How did you get in here?” the man asks.

Magnus meows again and blinks up at him.

“Come here,” the man says and bends down to pick him up.

Magnus would start squirming, except the man (whoever he is) is so beautiful up close. And he’s scratching Magnus’s head behind the ears and his smile is stunning and Magnus forgets to be mad and just lets himself be held.

“See? I told you Alec would fall in love,” Clary says smugly.

Magnus purrs loudly. _Alec, huh? What a beautiful name for a beautiful man._

“Why is he letting you hold him? He’s been squirming away from the rest of us,” Isabelle complains.

“People say that the reason cats are so angry all the time is because they’re god’s perfect killing machines but they’re eight pounds and we keep picking them up and holding them,” Clary comments.

Alec looks up from where he’s cuddling Magnus to his chest. “This guy doesn’t seem to mind.”

Magnus starts to purr. _I’d say it’s too bad I’m a cat, except I’m not terribly upset by this predicament._ Magnus doesn’t let himself be held, as a general principal. It’s easier to keep people at a distance, especially in light of recent Camille events. But this, Alec holding him, this is nice. _Except I’m a cat. He thinks I’m a cat and doesn’t know I’m actually a person. I shouldn’t enjoy this._

Magnus huffs and squirms until Alec’s grip loosens and he can jump down. He sits on the floor between everyone and licks his paw. It’s not easy, being a cat.

A moment later, loud alarms sound throughout the Institute and Magnus jumps. All of his hair stands on end. “Something’s up. We need to go,” Jace calls over his shoulder as he starts running towards to ops center. Magnus lumbers after them.

“Demon attack on 53rd!” a blonde calls at the group as they reach the ops center.

“What kind of demon, Lydia?” Alec asks, stopping next to her. Magnus jumps onto the table in front of them and peers down at the info scrolling along a screen.

“Um, who is this?” Lydia asks.

Magnus looks up at her and meows in greeting, then looks back down at the screen. _A demon attack in the middle of the city? And it looks like a regular old mundane murder? That doesn’t make any sense._

“Our new cat, Loki.” Clary reaches down and scratches his head. “Isn’t he adorable?”

“Yeah, he’s, uh, something.” Lydia pushes him aside gently so she can get at the screen and Magnus meows in protest. “We don’t know what kind of demon but the attack looks oddly mundane. We need a group to go check it out.”

“I’ll go,” Clary and Jace say at the same time. Clary blushes and looks away and Jace looks at her. Magnus tilts his head and thinks. _There’s something up between those two. Better keep an eye out._

“Right. Ok, you two go check on the crime scene. Alec and Izzy, you two go to the police station and see if you can get the crime scene files back before anything is logged into the system,” Lydia says.

“Wait, we didn’t get there first?” Alec asks.

Lydia shakes her head. “It looked mundane so the cops intervened. Luke wasn’t around when they got the call and we can’t reach him so we’ll just have to do this the old fashioned way.”

Alec sighs and closes his eyes. “I hate the old fashioned way.”

Isabelle giggles. “You don’t like flirting with the cops?”

Magnus looks over at them. There’s a story there; he can sense it.

“Shut up, Izzy. Let’s go.” Alec walks away from the table and so Magnus jumps down and follows.

“You’re not coming with us,” Isabelle tells him as they walk.

Magnus meows and tosses his head. _Like hell I’m going to stay here._ She looks serious, though, so he turns around and lopes after Jace and Clary. Maybe he’ll learn something about their relationship that’ll help him help her.

“So, demon attack that looks mundane. Is that a common occurrence?” Magnus hears Clary ask Jace as they head out of the Institute.

 _Shouldn’t she know that already?_ he thinks. _She’s a Shadowhunter. Why doesn’t she know the answer to her own question_?

Jace looks at her and then away. “Uh, no, not really. Demons tend to attack in specific styles that make it easy to know what you’re up against. And it almost never looks like a mundane murder. This is the first I’ve heard of an attack like this.”

Clary nods. “So, do we think this could be Valentine?”

 _I thought Valentine had gone to ground. No one’s heard from him in months._ Magnus shakes his head.

“Maybe.”

 _This conversation couldn’t get any more awkward if I suddenly sprouted wings and started talking._ The awkwardness doesn’t seem to improve until they get back to the Institute with a few leads and more questions. They part ways and Magnus follows Clary back to her room.

She throws herself down onto the bed and hides her face with her hands. Magnus jumps onto the bed and curls up on her stomach, meowing inquiringly. “I’m an idiot, Loki,” she moans.

Magnus reaches over and paws at her hands until she drops them and starts to pet him. He purrs.

“Jace is so—“ she cuts off in a huff. Magnus meows again. “I’m just an idiot, Loki. Jace and I made out and then shit went down and now things are super awkward between us.”

Magnus meows again and nuzzles her hand. _What went down?_

“I mean, I thought things were gong really well between us. But then Valentine showed up and pretended to be Jace’s father and I guess it dredged up a bunch of bad memories for him and now he’s shut me out.” She sighs. “And we haven’t talked about the kiss and it’s just too awkward to bring it up now.”

There’s a knock at the door and Clary sits up, dislodging Magnus. He meows in protest and curls up on the corner of the bed. “Who is it?” she calls.

“It’s me.” The voice is muffled through the wood but definitely male. Clary must recognize it immediately because her face lights up.

“Come in, Simon!”

Magnus lifts his head to check out the new guy as he walks in. He’s…well he’s hot. Tall, nice hair, great smile (even despite the fangs), and he walks confidently into her room and sits on the bed between them. “Who’s this?” he asks, scratching Magnus’s head.

“Loki. I found him outside today screaming. He doesn’t have any tags so I brought him inside. He’s taken to everyone already.” Clary smiles at Magnus.

“He’s just adorable, isn’t he?” Simon smiles down at him. “Hey little guy, I’m Simon. Nice to meet you.” Magnus meows and stands. He walks over to Clary and sits down on her lap.

“What’s up, Simon?” Clary asks as she starts to pet Magnus again.

“I just missed you. Can’t I want to see you?”

Magnus looks up at Simon and sees everything in his eyes. _He’s not great at hiding his emotions, is he? Two seconds and I can already see how in love with her he is._

Clary smiles at Simon and tilts her head onto his shoulder. “Yes, you’re allowed to want to see me. How are things with your mom?”

“Good! We had dinner tonight and things are getting back to normal. Thankfully she still believes Raphael and the band tour cover story.”

“I’m glad you worked things out with her. I was really worried about you for a second.” Clary reaches out and takes his hand, linking their fingers together.

“So was I.” He presses his face into Clary’s hair for a moment and then turns away. “How have things been here?”

Clary sighs loudly. “Jace is being an asshole, there’s a demon attack that looked mundane, we’re still waiting for Izzy and Alec to get back with the body, and I have to figure out what to feed Loki.”

“Well that last one’s easy. Don’t cats like fish?”

Magnus’s ears perk up and he jumps into Simon’s lap. Fish has always been his weakness. He meows insistently and paws at Simon and Clary’s joined hands. It not only serves to pull their attention to him but also to pull their attention to their hands and their closeness.

Clary pulls away with a blush on her cheeks. “There must be fish somewhere in the kitchens. Follow me.”

Magnus trots happily after them down the hallway, his tail wagging in the air. _Two suitors, then. The blonde one, Jace, who ignores Clary now and the brunette one who is also a vampire. I need to spend time with both of them to get a better feel for who is better._

He jumps onto the counter in the kitchen and waits. “Check the cabinets and I’ll check the fridge,” Clary says.

While they’re looking, Isabelle walks into the kitchen. “Hey sweetie,” she says, stopping next to Clary and reaching out to play with her hair. Clary’s face lights up when she sees her.

 _Hm, that’s an interesting development_ , Magnus thinks as he watches the two women. Isabelle says something quietly and Clary giggles, leaning closer to Isabelle’s face. They look beautiful together and Magnus tilts his head, wondering if there’s something more than friendship between them.

“Hey, Izzy, do you know if there’s any fish around here?” Simon asks with his head stuck in a cupboard.

Isabelle turns ( _reluctantly? Is that reluctance I see in her expression?_ ) from Clary and smiles at Simon. “In the fridge.” She reaches past Clary, their faces closer than two friends normally get, and grabs an opened can of salmon. “For Loki?”

Clary takes the can and nods. “Yup! I didn’t know what to give him but then Simon suggested fish and he lost his shit.” Isabelle looks over at Magnus and he nods.

Isabelle laughs. “Fish it is, then! Grab a plate, Simon, and we’ll get this cat fed.”

Magnus sniffs the salmon before bending down and taking a bite. It actually tastes pretty good for being uncooked. He ends up eating everything on the plate before he realizes it and licks his chops when he looks up at Clary. He meows gratefully.

“Was that good, pretty kitty?” Clary asks, her voice an octave higher than normal. She leans down so her face is in front of his and Magnus butts her head.

“Any good leftovers in here?” Magnus turns his head as Alec’s voice drifts over to them from the entrance. Magnus meows and jumps down from the counter. Claws extended, he jumps onto Alec’s leg and easily climbs his pants and shirt, curling around Alec’s shoulders and nuzzling his face. “Uh…” Alec says.

“Someone likes you!” Clary giggles. Alec’s frozen in the middle of the room looking at all of them like he’s unsure what to do. “Isn’t that adorable, Izzy?”

“Sure is. Looks like Loki has a crush on my big bro.” She winks at him.

Magnus meows and nips at Alec’s ear.

“Hey!” Alec calls. Magnus nips him again and then jumps from Alec’s shoulders to Simon’s back to the counter and then the floor. He swishes his tail intently as he stalks from the room.

Back in the kitchen, Clary can’t stop laughing. “That cat has more attitude and personality than most people I know.”

Isabelle nods. “He’s something else, that’s for sure. Is your ear alright, Alec?”

He’s rubbing the skin and fishing through the fridge for food. “Yeah, it’s fine. Yeah, he’s something else. If he bites me again I’m going to put a muzzle on him, though.”

Clary smiles and punches his shoulder playfully. “Oh come on, Alec, you deal with demon stings and Shadowhunter training routines every day. But a little cat bite has you up in arms? What happened to my tough Shadowhunter mentor?”

Alec shuts the fridge. “Izzy made me flirt with the person at the police department again. It’s been an off day.”

Isabelle laughs and kisses her brother on the cheek. “You did great. Besides, it’s good practice for your future. You’re the one who’s always saying you need to get laid, right?”

Alec looks at her blankly. “No, that’s you that’s always saying that.”

“Well, I think you’re totally attractive,” Simon pitches in from the corner.

Isabelle, Clary, and Alec all turn to look at him.

“I don’t mean—I was just—well he’s got great muscles, how could I not notice that?” Simon sighs. “I’m going to leave before I put my other foot in my mouth.” He walks over and gives Clary a hug. “See you later, Fray.”

“Swing by tomorrow night,” she tells him. “Come keep Loki company while we’re out hunting.”

“It’s a date!” Simon says. “I mean, uh, well, um, I’ll see you tomorrow bye guys!” he rambles until he’s out the door.

“That poor boy is more awkward than you, big bro,” Isabelle shakes her head and says to Alec.

“Rude,” he shoots back.

“I’m going to go find Loki,” Clary tells Isabelle. “Come by later and tell me all about the mission today?” Isabelle nods and Clary leans in to kiss her cheek. “See you later! Bye, Alec!”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone supporting this fic. I never thought something like this would stir up controversy in the comments but I'm so grateful to everyone who is enjoying this story. Honestly I hate how bigoted Shadowhunters are in canon and when I write AUs I always do it with a more respectful Clave in mind. But, regardless, I'm so thankful for all of the support and am excited to introduce you all to chapter two! 
> 
> Second, I took some liberties with Simon's backstory. And Alec's backstory, but we'll learn more about that later. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Simon is an incredibly weird person. Magnus thinks he must have been weird even before he turned, because there’s no other explanation for the way he stutters over his words even when it’s just the two of them.

“So, everyone’s gone out for the night to do patrols. It’s just the two of us here!” Simon tells Magnus. “Isn’t this fun?”

Magnus closes his eyes and rolls onto his back. He’s hoping Simon will start babbling about The Gang (as he’s taken to calling Jace, Clary, Isabelle, and Alec) and himself to give Magnus some insights but so far it’s just been Simon awkwardly trying to bond with him.

Simon sighs and plops down on Clary’s bed. “Can I talk to you? Man to man?” Magnus rolls over and opens his eyes to look at Simon. “I mean, it’s going to take some backstory but I could use someone to talk things through with.”

_Finally._ Magnus stands and paws at Simon’s face. Simon rolls into his back and lets Magnus climb onto his chest. Simon pets his head as he starts talking. “So, Clary and I have been friends since we were little. Like, I’m talking lifelong friends.” He sighs. “And I’ve always been a little bit in love with her.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. _You don’t say_.

“Don’t give me that look. She hasn’t figured it out yet so I can’t be that obvious.” He scratches Magnus’s back. “I know something’s happened between her and Jace but they don’t seem like they’re talking right now so I don’t know if I have a chance with her or not.”

Magnus meows. _Maybe you should make a move before it’s too late._

“I mean, things have always been easy between us. We’ve always been close. But with Jocelyn in Idris—er, that’s her mom’s name. She was reassigned to Idris because she’s connected to Valentine. He’s this bad dude that wants to kill all of us Downworlders. It’s…kinda complicated. So, with Jocelyn in Idris, I don’t have anyone who’s super connected to Clary to talk to about this. How do I know if she likes me?”

He sounds frustrated and like he’s losing hope. Magnus meows again and bats his nose. _Snap out of it, you sap. Make. A. Move._ Magnus glares at Simon as if he can push the words into his brain.

Simon blinks. “You’re really intense, dude, you know that?”

Magnus smiles and bears his teeth. Simon shivers.

“Ok, _now_ I get why people get creeped out when I smile at them. Fangs do creepy things to a smile, dude.” Magnus lets out a low rumble that almost sounds like a laugh. “I kind of like you, Loki. You’re easy to talk to.”

_That’s because I can’t talk back. Trust me, little Vampire, if I had words you’d know exactly what’s on my mind right now. You’re kind of annoying._

“Raphael says I talk too much.” Magnus’s ears perk at the mention of his adopted son. “He’s like my vampire mentor, kind of? After my sire, Camille, went batshit crazy, he took me into his clan and helped me get my bearings. Granted, he’s kind of an ass about it but some of that is probably my fault.”

Magnus tilts his hand into Simon’s hand. _Since when is Raphael an ass to his underlings? That’s not the type of vampire I raised him to be. I thought I taught him how to be nurturing and kind._ He frowns. _Maybe part of it is because I’ve been MIA for so long. How many years has it been that Camille and I have been locked in our dance?_

_How long have I let her manipulate me and keep me from the people I care about?_ The realization startles him.

Magnus opens his eyes and looks at Simon. _I didn’t even know she was still siring new vampires. How long has it been since this one turned? Months? Years?_ He meows, hoping Simon will read it as a reason to give more backstory.

Unfortunately, he’s a cat. And no one in the Institute knows how to interpret cats. Simon reads his meow as a need for a subject change. “Do you know who else is intimidating as fuck? Jace. I mean, after he was a total jerk to Clary after they kissed you’d think I’d have less to worry about. But he’s still so intense all the time. Just like Alec.”

Magnus’s ears perk up again and Simon laughs. “Alec? You like him, Loki? He’s a pretty cool dude, right?” Magnus meows. “He didn’t used to like Clary, but I think she’s growing on him. He’s just so serious all the time.

“His parents were grooming him to be the next head of the Institute when everyone found out he’s gay. I guess it was a super huge scandal in Idris and the guy Alec was with broke things off. Clary told me it was one of Alec’s instructors. I mean, no wonder he’s so high-key all the time. I would be too if I was forced out of the closet.

“That’s why the Clave sent Lydia to run the Institute. She’s supposed to be some emissary or something, trying to keep order until someone else can take up the job or everyone deems Alec fit for it. If you ask me, Alec’s the best guy for the job.” Magnus meows.

“Why?” Simon smiles. “Well, he’s great under pressure. I’ve seen him in action and he turns into a total badass. Plus, he’s super patient. I mean, you saw how patient he was with you when you climbed him like a tree today.”

_If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re in love with him_.

Simon smiles. “I’ve got a total dude crush on him. Like, I just want to be his best friend and for him to teach me his ways, you know? I just wish I was that badass.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. _Called it_. Magnus meows and presses his paw into Simon’s chest. _What about you? Tell me more about you_.

“What’s up, buddy? You want me to stop talking?” Magnus shakes his head. “Ok, that’s a no. Want me to tell you more about Clary?” Another head shake. “Well, what do you want? Want me to wax poetic about being turned into a vampire?” He says it exasperatedly. Magnus nods.

“What? You want to know more about me?” Another nod. “You’re such a strange little cat. Ok, more about me. I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Camille about six months ago. Clary and I were checking out this club called Pandemonium when I met her.”

_She was prowling around my club?_ Magnus flexes his claws in anger and catches Simon’s skin. Simon hisses at him in pain until he retracts his claws. _Whoops. Should learn to keep my anger under control while I have these_. He meows his apology.

“No more claws, dude. That should probably go for everyone. I heard Alec threatening to muzzle you yesterday after the climbing and the ear biting.” Magnus smirks and blinks slowly, happily. Oh yes, he remembers the ear biting well. Not his finest moment but the feline instincts kicked in.

“Camille took me back to the Hotel Du Mort and let me bite her while we were making out. It was totally kinky and kind of weird. Once she bit my lip I was kinda done with it but she didn’t let me leave.”

He says all of it with an odd lack of emotion in his voice, like he’s recounting a series of events that happened to someone else. Someone he’s indifferent to.

“She slit my throat while I was sitting on the couch. I didn’t even know what was happening until everything was pain and I was suffocating. And then I died. When I woke up I was six feet below ground and had to claw my way to the surface. Raphael was there when I reached the top.”

Magnus nuzzles Simon’s hand. _Maybe Camille is just a horrible person after all._ “It’s ok, buddy. I’m here, aren’t I? Clary and I are still friends, I’m still me, and at least my mother doesn’t have to bury her son.” He sighs. “Sometimes Clary feels like the only thing left of my old life.”

Magnus wants to start humming that obnoxious “Kiss the Girl” song from _The Little Mermaid_ but his vocal chords are, sadly, not equipped for that. He sighs.

“I should just make a move, shouldn’t I?” Magnus nods. “It wouldn’t hurt, right? Just a simple ‘Hey, Clary, would you like to go out with me sometime?’ That should do it, right?”

Magnus meows. “Good looking out, cat. Thanks for the talk.” Simon smiles at Magnus.

_Maybe this kid isn’t as obnoxious as I think he is. He could be the perfect guy for Clary. I’d better do some more reconnaissance of Jace and Isabelle, though, before I make any decisions._ He yawns widely and climbs off Simon’s chest. _Nap time_.

\---

“There’s my precious little angel!” Clary’s voice by his ear wakes him from his nap. Magnus stretches and yawns, blinking his eyes open. He meows. “Did you have a good time with Simon?” Magnus meows again. “Was he a good boy?” she asks Simon.

“He was great. He’s easy to talk to.” Simon smiles. “Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you, Clary.”

She turns her attention to Simon. “What’s up?”

Simon scratches the back of his head nervously. “Would you want to go out sometime? With me. Go out with me. Would you?”

Magnus closes his eyes and cringes at how awkward the interaction is.

“Simon, are you asking me out on a date?”

He drops his hand to his side and nods, courage coming back to him. “I am. Would you like to go on a date with me, Clary?”

For a second, Magnus is worried she’ll say no. She pauses for a bit too long and Simon starts squirming. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“I just need to talk to Lydia and Alec about it, to clear a night off, but yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

Simon’s face lights up and he nods. “Ok. Ok great. Just give me a call and let me know. I’ll see you soon.” He leans in awkwardly and kisses her cheek. And then he’s gone.

Magnus meows but Clary shakes her head. “Let’s go find Izzy. She’s going to want to hear about this.”

Magnus follows her down the hallway, meowing happily up at Alec as they pass. “Izzy, can I come in?” Clary asks as she knocks on the door.

“Yeah!” comes the muted reply.

Clary opens the door and walks over to the bed to lie down next to Isabelle. Magnus meows and jumps onto the bed, settling between them. “Simon just asked me out.” Clary looks down at Magnus as she says it.

“Really? That’s good, right?” Isabelle sounds like she’s feigning excitement.

Clary shrugs and pets Magnus. “I guess?”

“You don’t sound excited.”

Their eyes lock. Magnus watches, delightedly, as Clary blushes faintly and then rolls onto her back, breaking eye contact. “I’m just confused, I guess.”

_Oh yeah, you’re confused alright. I remember that feeling. Discovering you’re attracted to people of the same sex can be daunting, especially when you’re not sure if they like you back._ Magnus rolls onto his back and snuggles closer to Isabelle.

“When Jace and I kissed it was…fantastic. Earth-shattering, even.” Clary shakes her head. “But he’s being a jerk right now and I don’t know if I can be with someone who doesn’t talk to me.”

“And Simon?” Isabelle pets Magnus’s head.

“Simon’s good. And kind. We’ve known each other since we were small.” She turns her head to Isabelle. “Maybe I should give it a chance?”

“What does your gut tell you?”

Clary closes her eyes and thinks. “That it feels like maybe a good idea, maybe a bad idea? It can’t make up its mind.” She opens her eyes. “I hate this,” she whines.

Isabelle reaches over and takes Clary’s hand. “You’ll figure it out.”

Clary turns wide eyes to Isabelle and then relaxes into her touch. “Probably.”

Magnus jumps onto Clary’s chest and starts to purr. It startles the girls, causing them to focus on where they’re holding hands. They pull apart sheepishly. “What do you think, Loki? Jace or Simon?”

Magnus looks at Isabelle and meows.

“Don’t look at me, I’m not the one who has to kiss those boys.”

Magnus rolls his eyes. _Stupid cat body. Stupid cat vocal chords. Stupid Dot._ Magnus jumps from Clary to Isabelle and meows insistently at Clary.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to tell me,” Clary says with a laugh.

Magnus huffs and jumps off the bed. _Sure you don’t_ , he thinks sarcastically. _I’m going to go find Jace and feel him out_. He stalks from the room leaving the girls to their confused flirting.

He finds Jace in the library with Alec. They look like they’re pouring over books about demons, no doubt trying to identify the one that killed those mundanes. Magnus meows in greeting and pads over to Alec. “Hey, buddy,” Alec says with a smile, reaching out to scratch Magnus’s head. He purrs in response.

“That cat is getting way too attached to you,” Jace says. Magnus hisses at him.

“I don’t think he liked that very much.” Alec laughs when Magnus climbs onto his shoulders to peer down at the book.

_They’re looking in the complete wrong direction. No sub-breed of Shax demon would kill like that_. Magnus meows and drops his paw, waving it over the book in the hopes Alec will turn the page or something.

“You’re in the way, Loki.” Magnus meows again. “Stop or I’ll put you on the floor.” Magnus bites Alec’s ear and huffs a laugh as he jumps onto the table. Alec reaches for him but misses.

“I stand corrected.” Jace grins. “Maybe he doesn’t like you all that much.”

Magnus looks down at Jace’s book. _Hm…a possession demon. That could probably be altered to jump into a human and perform a mundane murder._ Magnus taps his paw on the page and looks up at Jace.

“Oh look, now it’s trying to tell us how to do our job.” Magnus hisses in Jace’s face. He jumps over the book and uses his back paws to push it over to Alec. Then, he takes a swing at Jace’s face (misses, but only just) and pads back over to Alec.

Magnus puts his paw down on the demon and looks up at Alec. He meows. “This one?” Alec asks.

Magnus meows again. “It’s a possession demon. But it doesn’t attack in a mundane way. It consumes the host from the inside and feeds off of—“ He cuts off and looks up at Jace.

“What?”

“It feeds off of remorse and guilt. What if Valentine found a way to manipulate the demon so that it causes mundanes to kill other mundanes?”

Magnus meows and nods.

“But what’s the motive?”

Alec shakes his head. “Cause chaos? Expose the Shadowworld?” He reconsiders. “What if it’s a distraction from something bigger?”

“Pose a new threat that we’ve never seen before so that we pour all of our resources into figuring it out?” Jace nods. “That sounds like Valentine.”

“We need to tell Lydia.” Alec presses his face to the top of Magnus’s head. “Thanks for the help, Loki.”

_I’m not a huge fan of Jace_ , Magnus decides as he follows them. _He’s arrogant and a jackass. Clary can do much better._ He yawns and turns down the hallways towards the dormitories. _Time for another nap_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter: “Still causing trouble, I see,” Sebastian comments as he reaches for Magnus. 
> 
> Magnus rumbles lowly and swipes at him. Sebastian just laughs. “You’re the last person I would have pictured with a cat.”


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter three! Again, thank you to everyone who is following this story and enjoying it!
> 
> I took liberties with Alec's backstory and for the sake of the AU just assume Johnathan is still in hell and Sebastian is still Sebastian. I took liberties with his personality, too.

“Hey, Simon, what’s up?”

Magnus yawns and stretches, the sound of Clary’s voice waking him up. It’s been three days since he helped Alec and Jace figure out the demon situation. Three days of pacing through the room and, when that got boring, through the entire Institute while the Shaodwhunters thwarted Valentine’s plan. Again.

“Good! Sorry I’ve been MIA. The good news is Lydia cleared me for a night off and Alec begrudgingly agreed. How’s tomorrow night sound?”

_I guess she’s decided to give him a shot_. Magnus butts Clary’s hand until she starts to pet him.

“Great! I’ll see you then.” She hangs up the phone and looks down at Magnus. “Well, I did it. Simon and I are going on a date.”

Magnus meows questioningly. “I don’t know if it’s a good thing. Yet. Maybe it will be.” She sighs. “Or maybe it will be the most awkward night of my life.”

Magnus laughs. “Are you going to help me figure out what to wear?” He nods. “Great. Here we go.”

Clary gets off the bed and for the next half hour holds up various wardrobe options for Magnus to appraise. He shakes his head sagely at all of them until finally the perfect outfit rolls around.

It’s simple, just jeans and a grey tanktop with a red, knitted shawl. It fits Clary’s personality, though. Magnus thinks it will make her feel comfortable around Simon, like this is just another one of their days together. But it’s nice enough that she can get away with it on a date.

“This one? Really?” Clary holds it over herself in the mirror and tilts her head.

Magnus meows. _You’re going to do great, Biscuit! Go get your man. And then come home so that I can turn back into my warlock self._ He jumps off the bed to brush against her leg and then runs out the door.

The ops center sounds busy so Magnus swings by there. He’s hoping he runs into Isabelle or Alec and can con them into feeding him. There’s a new guy standing around the table so Magnus jumps up to inspect him. Magnus sits down next to Lydia’s hand and looks up at the stranger appraisingly.

He’s attractive. Certainly not Alec Lightwood levels of attractive but attractive enough. Blonde hair, decent smile, and tall, but there’s something sketchy in his eyes. Magnus doesn’t trust him. “Alec!” Lydia calls as he passes. “Look who’s here! It’s Sebastian!”

Alec stops and his eyes lock with Sebastian’s. If Magnus didn’t know any better he’d think the Institute dropped ten degrees. He meows to break the tension. “Hey, Loki,” Alec says, walking over to the table. Magnus jumps up his arm and settles around his shoulders, glaring at Sebastian.

“A pet, Alec?” Sebastian asks with a smile.

“Wh—uh, um, it’s not—it’s Clary’s,” he stutters out under Sebastian’s gaze. Magnus didn’t think anyone could render this boy speechless but Sebastian seems to have some pull over him.

“Sebastian’s here from Canada to oversee the new hunters from Idris.” Lydia must sense the tension because she smiles and claps her hands. “Well, I’m going to go finish up a report for the Clave. I’ll see you later.” She all but runs away.

“Still causing trouble, I see,” Sebastian comments as he reaches for Magnus.

Magnus rumbles lowly and swipes at him. Sebastian just laughs. “You’re the last person I would have pictured with a cat.”

Magnus hisses and jumps from Alec’s shoulders to the floor. He watches as Sebastian wraps his hand around the back of Alec’s neck and pulls him in, their faces inches away from each other. “If you want to revisit our old training rituals, you know where to find me,” Sebastian whispers.

Magnus can read the desire on Alec, but he can also sense shame emanating from him. It’s probably the negative emotion that causes Magnus to act. He trots over to Sebastian, lifts his leg, and starts peeing on Sebastian’s ankle like a dog on a fire hydrant.

Sebastian lets Alec go and yells out in shock. That seems to do the trick and snap Alec out of his daze because he picks Magnus up before Sebastian can kick him away.

“Loki, don’t pee on people’s legs. It’s frowned upon. Come on, let’s put you in timeout.” Alec walks off without another look at Sebastian.

Back in his room, Alec sets Magnus down on the floor in front of the bed. He takes a seat and smiles. “Thanks for the rescue back there.”

Magnus meows up at him.

“He’s the reason everyone knows I’m gay and why my life got knocked off track.” Magnus jumps up onto his lap and Alec strokes his fur. “It was great when it started. I mean, did you see him?”

_Have you seen yourself?_ Magnus thinks.

“He taught me a lot of things, both as a Shadowhunter and as a man.” Alec blushes. “The sex was fantastic.” Magnus purrs.

“It was a huge scandal when people found out. Relationships between instructors and students are unheard of, no matter how close in age they are. Something about tradition, I think, and respecting the sanctity of the relationship.

“It ended. I don’t think either of us really decided, it just ended up being the thing we did. We stopped and a month later they reassigned me here. I haven’t seen him in over a year.”

Alec sighs and tilts his head back. “How can he just waltz back into my life like old times? Like nothing has changed between us? And why do I let him?”

_That…that sounds oddly like my relationship with Camille. And here I am, pissing on the guy’s leg because he’s got a stupid British accent and is hitting on my Shadowhunter. Oh, fuck, this is part of the lesson Dot wanted me to learn, isn’t it?_

“I didn’t take the end very well. I know I shouldn’t but, despite everything, I just want to meet up with him and fall back into bed together.”

Magnus digs his claws into Alec’s thigh. “Ouch, Loki, what the hell?” Magnus glares up at him and flexes his claws again. “Ok, fine, yeah. You’re right. I probably shouldn’t do that.”

_Yeah, no shit. Listen to me: that’s the last place you want to end up. Old habits die so incredibly hard._ Magnus retracts his claws and licks his paw. _Why is Sebastian here, though? Did he face the same rejection as Alec?_ His stomach rumbles and he meows.

“When was the last time someone fed you?” Alec asks, switching gears. Magnus meows again. “Ok, hop onto my shoulders and we’ll get you something to eat.”

Magnus likes his vantage point from on top of Alec’s shoulders. He’s tall, maybe a half foot taller than Magnus (normally), and it’s such a refreshing change of pace from walking on the floor all the time. Alec walks smoothly through the halls and it’s actually a pleasant ride for Magnus.

Alec’s just wrapping his fingers around the tuna can in the fridge when Isabelle’s voice calls to him from the kitchen entrance. “Sebastian’s back.”

Alec shuts the fridge door and looks at her. “I know. I ran into him earlier.”

“It’s such bullshit that he got off so easy just because he’s British royalty.”

“Iz—“ Alec warns. Magnus tilts his head towards Isabelle and pricks his ears.

“He seduced you, Alec. It’s not fair that he got a promotion to the Alberta Institute and the Clave sent Lydia to replace you here.” Isabelle is fuming, rage clear in her eyes. Magnus respects how protective of her brother she is.

Alec sets the plate of tuna on the counter and pulls Magnus from his shoulders. “Izzy I really don’t want to do this right now.” He sighs.

Isabelle walks over to Alec and puts her hand on his arm. “I’m sorry. That stupid prick just makes me so mad.” She huffs. “I’m going to find him, ask to train with him, and then I’m going to kick his ass so hard he _wished_ he never met you.”

Alec cracks a grin. “If your reputation proceeds you then you’re going to have a difficult time getting him to spar with you. I doubt he’d be too excited to risk life and limb.”

Isabelle huffs haughtily and nods. “You’re damn right.”

Magnus meows in agreement. _I’d love to see that. I’ve never seen Isabelle fight but I’m sure she’s impressive. Just like I’m sure Alec is impressive._ Magnus licks his chops and grins.

“Thanks, Iz.” Alec pulls her into a hug.

“Anytime, big bro.” Isabelle pulls back. “Clary has a date with Simon tomorrow.”

Alec’s eyebrows raise. “Is she just forgetting Jace?” Isabelle shrugs. “And what about you?”

She brushes her hair from her face. “What about me.”

Alec looks blankly at her. “Seriously, Iz? I know you haven’t been seeing anyone since Meliorn but I’ve also seen the way you are with Clary.”

Isabelle bites her lip. “Alec, I don’t know what—“

“Don’t, Iz. If you’re not ready to talk about it then that’s one thing. But don’t deny it just because you’re scared. Remember: I was scared once.” He smiles. “If you want to talk about it, I’m always here for you.”

Isabelle smiles and nods. “Thanks.” She flicks Magnus’s ear. “I’ll catch you two later. I’m going to go find some poor idiot to beat up.”

Alec laughs and watches her leave. “She’s crazy.”

Magnus nods. _Yeah, but she loves you. And she’s bisexual? Welcome to the team._ He jumps back onto Alec’s shoulder and nuzzles his temple. _You’ve got a lot of people looking out for you, don’t you? It must be nice to be a part of something bigger and know that you have people to turn to._

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Magnus sees a smug Dot nodding her head. Maybe he _is_ learning something from this asinine experiment.

\---

“Thanks for walking me home, Simon.” Clary looks down at their joined hands and smiles.

“I had a great time with you tonight, Clary. I mean, I always have a great time with you, that’s kind of the whole crux of our friendship. But tonight was…special.” Simon babbles nervously. They haven’t kissed yet but they’re almost back to the Institute. If it could, Simon thinks his heart would be beating out of his chest.

Clary chuckles. “It was. I’m glad we did this.”

She’s feeling conflicted again. There’s a pit in her stomach and she’s doing her best to ignore it but it’s not going away. She doesn’t know if it’s anxiety or fear or something else. Her instincts feel like they’re telling her to run away.

They stop outside of the Institute at the base of the stairs. Magnus nudges the door open and peeks around it so he can see them. They’re standing close, looking at one another, and their hands are still joined.

“It’s almost dawn,” Clary says.

Simon nods and leans down slightly. “I should go.”

Clary gravitates closer to him. “You should.”

“One thing first,” Simon whispers and leans down, sealing their lips together.

Magnus tilts his head and watches Clary push her body against his, pull him close, tilt her head to deepen the kiss. Magnus has kissed a great many people and he’d rate their kiss at about a seven out of ten. It looks fun and nice, but there’s something missing in it. Clary looks like she’s trying too hard to throw herself into it.

Simon, on the other hand, looks too enthusiastic. He looks like he’s been waiting for this day his whole life. His hands grip her tightly, one straying down her back to graze her ass, and he’s using what looks like too much tongue. Magnus cringes.

They pull back and smile at each other. Clary lets Simon kiss her cheek and then she darts up the stairs and into the Institute. Magnus screeches as she runs into him. “Loki!” she cries, bending down to pick him up and cradling him tightly to her chest.

Magnus meows and nuzzles into her hold.

“I think that was a bad idea,” she whispers into his fur. She walks through the halls quickly and slams her door shut. In seconds, she’s crawled under the covers and pulling Magnus close. He lets her.

She has tears in her eyes and Magnus feels his heart start to break. “I wanted to feel something for him, Loki. He was so excited and we’ve been friends for so long. But it didn’t feel right.”

Magnus nuzzles her cheek and does his best to clear up her tear tracks with his fur without being too conspicuous. “I don’t know what I’m feeling right now but it’s not right. I wish my mom was here.”

Magnus bumps her nose with his and then darts off the bed. He paws at the door and meows insistently. “You want to leave me now?” she asks brokenly. Magnus shakes his head and meows insistently.

Clary climbs out of bed and opens the door. Magnus darts off. _Where is Isabelle?_ He runs through the hallways, checking the ops center and kitchen first before running to her room. He finds her inside and yells at her.

“Loki?” Magnus meows again. “What’s wrong?” Magnus meows until she gets off her bed and walks over to him. He tilts his head into the hallway and starts walking off. When she doesn’t follow he meows again. “Do you want to show me something?” Magnus meows.

_Enough of these twenty questions just follow me! Clary needs you_.

Isabelle finally steps out of her room and walks towards him. Magnus takes off down the hallway. He runs until they’re outside of Clary’s room and meows loudly. _She locked me out!_

“Clary?” Isabelle calls. Magnus meows and paws at the door. Isabelle opens it ( _curse my lack of opposable thumbs!_ ) and walks inside. “Clary are you ok?”

She’s still hiding under her covers but pokes her head out to beckon Isabelle over. Magnus follows and smiles when Isabelle climbs under the blankets and opens her arms for Clary. She rolls over into Isabelle immediately.

Magnus curls up on Clary’s hip and purrs.

“Are you ok, Clary?” Isabelle asks gently. Clary shakes her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not yet,” Clary says wetly with tears in her eyes and voice.

“Ok. That’s fine. Want me to distract you?” Clary nods. “Sebastian’s here to help train the next generation of Shadowhunters. Did you meet him yet?” Clary nods. “Did anyone ever tell you what happened with Alec and Sebastian?” Clary shakes her head. “Sebastian was Alec’s trainer in Idris when we were living there. He was five years older than Alec and they knew each other since Alec was twelve.

“When Alec turned seventeen things between them got serious. Only Jace and I knew in the beginning and Alec was happier than I’ve ever seen him. It lasted two years in secret.”

Isabelle starts stroking Clary’s hair. “Then, Sebastian shot his mouth off to the wrong person and it all came out. Alec was devastated. And the worst thing was that Alec was punished for his feelings. Sebastian told everyone he was just messing around and that he didn’t have feelings for Alec and they sent him to Canada to train new Shadowhunters.

“They sent Alec here under the guise of letting him prep for taking over the Institute. Four months later, they sent Lydia and relieved Alec of his duties. But Alec being Alec, he stayed in line and let her take over.

“Now that Sebastian’s here I’m going to kick his ass so hard. Just as soon as I can convince him to spar with me.”

Clary laughs. “Tough guy.”

“I’m fiercely protective of everyone I care about. Speaking of, who’s ass do I need to kick for making you cry tonight?”

Clary shifts and looks up at Isabelle. “You care about me?”

Isabelle’s face softens. “Of course. I thought it was obvious.”

Clary puts her head back down on Isabelle’s stomach and looks down at Magnus. Magnus smirks up at the two of them. _I knew it! They’re perfect for each other. Now if only I can convince them of that_.

“I care about you too, Iz,” Clary whispers. That seems to be enough, because they fall silent after that. Isabelle keeps stroking Clary’s hair until it lulls her to sleep. Magnus watches over them until Isabelle passes out, then follows suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter: Clary sets the can and fork down with a slam. “I don’t know, Jace, why would I treat you like you’ve been ignoring me for weeks and then all of a sudden want to talk again after I go on a date with someone else?”


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Chapter four! Thank you for sticking with me.
> 
> Warnings for mild dubious consent in one scene. If you're concerned about the content, I described the aspect of the scene that is dub con in the end notes.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Do you want to talk about what happened yesterday?” Isabelle asks. They’re still lying in Clary’s bed after falling asleep the night before. Neither of them wants to get up and face the world.

“Yes?” Clary sighs. “No?” She sits up and curls her legs under her. “It was a nice date. He bought me ice cream and we walked around Central Park until we found our bench and then we sat there talking like old times. Holding his hand was nice.”

“But?” Isabelle prompts, sitting up, too.

“But it didn’t feel right. I was anxious and a mess and I’ve never been like that with him. And then when he kissed me I just panicked, I guess, and I bolted away from him right after. Loki knows; he was there when I ran inside.”

They both turn to Magnus and he nods.

“Maybe it’s better if you and he just stay friends?” Isabelle asks.

Clary nods slowly. “Yeah…maybe. I should call him, right?”

“Probably. Do you want me to leave?”

Clary shakes her head. “No, I’d rather have you here with me.” She reaches over and takes Isabelle’s hand while she fishes for her phone in the bed sheets.

“Loki, have you seen my phone?”

Magnus sighs and stands with a big stretch to reveal Clary’s cell phone. He’d ended up on top of it the night before and it was quite comfortable.

Clary shakes her head at him and reaches over to get her phone. “I have a missed call from him,” she notices as she turns it on. She hits redial. “Hey, Simon.”

She pauses and Magnus can sense anxiety rising inside of her. “I had fun, too, but I need to talk to you about—“

Simon must cut her off because Clary pauses and bites her lip. Tears start to well in her eyes. “It just didn’t feel right for me. I’m sorry, Simon, but I think it’s better if we’re just friends.”

Her shoulders sag and tears run down her cheeks. “Yeah. Yeah, ok. Just let me know. Bye.”

“What happened?” Isabelle asks, reaching over and brushing the tears from Clary’s cheeks.

“He understands. He needs space. He’s hurt, Izzy. I hurt him.” Clary leans in to hug Isabelle. “I hate this. I never should have agreed to a date.”

“Hey, none of that,” Isabelle says. She holds Clary close. “You didn’t know this would happen. He’ll be ok. He’s not going to throw away almost two decades of friendship just because you only want to be friends with him.”

“Can you distract me?” Clary asks quietly.

“Absolutely!” Isabelle pulls back and smiles at her. “Want to go see if Alec’s around? We can double-team him and kick his ass!”

Clary cracks a smile. “Sounds good. I just need to feed Loki first.”

Isabelle climbs off the bed. “Well then, let’s go.” She holds her hand out for Clary and she takes it happily. Magnus swishes his tail as he follows them down the hallway, pleased to see they don’t pull away from each other until they reach the ops center. _Progress_ , he thinks.

\--Three days later--

“Hey, Clary!” Jace calls after her. She and Magnus turn. “What are you up to?”

“I’m going to feed Loki.” Her tone is civil but cold. Magnus meows in approval.

“Can I walk with you?”

“It’s a free Shadowworld.” She turns and starts down the hall again. Magnus flicks his tail in Jace’s direction and saunters after her. _You get him, Biscuit_ , he thinks proudly.

“I heard you and Simon went on a date a few days ago.”

Clary grabs the salmon can and starts scraping some onto a plate for Magnus. “Gee, I’m surprised it took so long for the news to spread.”

“Why are you doing this?” Jace asks, exasperated.

Clary sets the can and fork down with a slam. “I don’t know, Jace, why would I treat you like you’ve been ignoring me for weeks and then all of a sudden want to talk again after I go on a date with someone else?” She rolls her eyes. “You suck, asshole.” Magnus meows in echo of her sentiment, then starts eating the food she set out for him.

“I don’t know what you want me to say. You know things have been messed up since Valentine tricked me.”

Clary throws her hands in the air. “No shit! But you don’t just shut me out because of that, Jace! You talk to me. We deal with it _together_. Or you fucking tell me you need space to work it out on your own, you don’t just kiss me and then fucking disappear mentally.”

Magnus watches the interaction as he eats. _Dinner and a show, how fortuitous. Get him, Biscuit_.

“Do you want me to apologize for feeling confused and conflicted?”

Clary rolls her eyes. “No, jackass. I want you to figure your shit out and decide what you want for us. You kissed me, remember? But now things are awkward between us so I just want you to decide: do you want there to be something between us or do you want this to be strictly work. Because until you make up your mind I’ve asked Lydia to pair me with Izzy for missions.”

Magnus finishes his dinner and nudges her hand. “Come on, Loki. Jace has some thinking to do.” She picks him up and storms off.

Magnus meows proudly. “Wow,” Clary says in a huff. Magnus head-butts her chin. “That took a lot out of me.”

_That took courage, Biscuit. I’m so proud of you._

“I’m going to go talk to Lydia and follow through on what I told Jace. Besides, I think it’ll be fun to get to work with Izzy.” Magnus meows and she sets him down. “I’ll see you later. Don’t get into trouble.”

Magnus rolls his eyes and swishes his tail in the air. _Trouble? How much trouble could I get into here?_

As it turns out, Magnus can get into a lot of trouble. A lot of trouble, mostly centering around one Alexander Lightwood.

\---

_“Do you love me?” Sebastian asks when he’s got Alec in the most compromising position imaginable. Alec’s leg is hitched over Sebastian’s shoulder and Sebastian has three fingers in Alec’s ass. Alec allowed Sebastian to tie him to the bed and now he’s sort of wishing he hadn’t. Because he can’t hide any of his feelings from Sebastian and it’s overwhelming him. All he wants is to hide his face somehow._

_“What?” he asks by means of distraction._

_Sebastian twists his fingers. “You heard me. Do you love me?”_

_Alec groans and throws his head back. “I do. Yeah, I do. I love you, Sebastian.”_

Alec groans and the shower swallows the sound. Water flows into his open mouth but he can’t be bothered to pick his head up from between his shoulders. The water feels so good running through his hair and down his face. His free hand slips slightly on the tile wall but he doesn’t readjust. He keeps a tight grip on his cock and begrudgingly lets the Sebastian memories wash over him.

Honestly, he’s surprised he held them at bay for as many days as he has.

_“I’ve taught you so well, Alec. Your body moves so well for me.” Sebastian thrusts into him._

_Alec groans and pulls Sebastian closer to kiss him. “Keep talking.”_

_Sebastian chuckles. ‘It’s the accent, is it?”_

_Alec nips at his lip. “It helps.”_

_Sebastian presses his lips to Alec’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you until your whole body goes numb. Then, I’m going to keep you here until morning and fuck you again.” He licks Alec’s ear. “Does that sound good to you?”_

_Alec nods._

_“Say it, Alec. Be a good boy and do as you’re told.”_

_Alec moans. “Please, Sebastian, do that. Do all of that. Please don’t stop.”_

\---

Magnus wanders for a while through the Institute. He finds Isabelle training in the main room and watches her from a bench. She’s impressive. She moves with such strength and power but it’s always fluid, always controlled.

He meows when she stops to take a break and she walks over to him with a smile. “Hey, Loki. Watching me train?” He nods. “What do you think?” Magnus meows again in approval. She laughs. “Thanks. Staying out of trouble, I hope?”

Magnus jumps from the bench and swishes his tail in the air. “Of course not. Silly me.” She takes a sip from her water bottle. “I’m going to get back to work. Go see what Alec’s doing.”

Magnus nods and trots off. He walks through the Institute amid the buzz of noise, meowing happily up at the Shadowhunters he passes on the way. He turns down the dormitory hall and nudges Alec’s door open. _Maybe he’s in bed?_ Magnus jumps up but the sheets are flat and Alec is nowhere to be seen.

Magnus turns toward the wall where two doors stand. _Maybe he’s in the closet_. Magnus jumps down and nudges the open door so he can skirt around into what he thinks is the closet.

The sight he’s met with stops him in his tracks.

_Not the closet!_ Magnus stares, stunned, at Alec (who is in the shower. In the bathroom. Where Magnus now stands). He’s faced away from Magnus, directly in the stream of water. Magnus has a direct line of sight to his back, from the muscles on his shoulders to his beautiful ass. The sight is slightly distorted by the glass, but Magnus can clearly see Alec’s desperately stripping his cock.

Magnus shrieks loudly (his cat vocal chords transforming the sound into a high-pitched mewl of distress) and Alec looks over to him just as he starts to come. Magnus catches sight of his blissed-out and confused expression, turns tail, and runs.

He darts down the hallway and into Clary’s room. He doesn’t calm down until he’s under the covers.

_This is going to be extremely difficult to explain once I turn back._ Magnus hides his face with his paws. _Damnit, Dot. Why did you do this to me?_

The sound of a portal opening in the room makes Magnus poke his head out from under the covers. Dot walks through into the room looking distressed and ready for a fight. “Magnus?” she whispers.

He meows and paws over to the end of the bed. “Are you ok?” she asks. She snaps her fingers and waves her hand.

“I’m fine,” Magnus says. He’s surprised when the words actually form in his mouth.

“What happened? I heard you call my name in a panic.”

“I’m ok.” He sits back on his haunches. “I ran into Alec in a, uh, _compromising_ position.” He closes his eyes and shakes his head. “I guess I was upset and mad at you for even putting me in this position.”

“Why were you upset?”

Magnus looks up at her. “Isn’t it obvious? I walked in on some Shadowhunter I barely know. How am I going to explain that to him when I’m back to my old self?”

Dot bites back a smile. “Don’t you think it’s odd how you’re worried about a Shadowhunter’s feelings? If I recall correctly, the old Magnus wouldn’t have cared if he walked in on a Shadowhunter orgy.”

Magnus huffs. “Whatever. I’m still mad at you.”

Dot sighs and sits down next to him on the bed. “Ok. You can be mad at me all you want, but you’re learning things.”

“I’m learning that these poor Shadowhunters need all the help they can get. Their interpersonal relationships are messier than ours are. Poor Alec’s stuck in a rut because he fell for the wrong guy and now said guy is back and pulling at his heartstrings.”

Dot chuckles softly. “Sounds like someone else I know.” She nudges Magnus with her elbow.

He nods. “Yes, yes. Alright, I’ve learned my lesson, see? Now, can you turn me back?”

Dot looks down at her hands. “I can’t, Magnus. I already told you: the only way to get out of this is to help Clary find love.” She shrugs. “That’s the way Ragnor designed the spell.”

Magnus hangs his head. “He was always such a bleeding heart, the bastard. You suck, Dorothea,” he says without any fire. Truth be known, he’s enjoyed getting to know these Shadowhunters.

She scratches his head and he hisses. “You love me. It’s only been a week, give or take, you big baby. Suck it up.” She opens another portal. “I’ll see you soon, Magnus.”

As soon as she’s gone her magic washes away and Magnus is reduced to meows once again. He sighs and curls up on the bed. _What a day_ , he thinks. _I need a nap_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag for dub con: Magnus accidentally walks in on Alec while he's masturbating in the shower.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Next chapter: Magnus jumps onto the bed next to Isabelle and curls into a ball. She reaches over and starts petting him. “Did you see what happened?” Isabelle whispers to him. Magnus nods. “How was it?” Magnus drops his head to the sheets and covers his face with his paw. Isabelle laughs. “That bad, huh?”


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five! The moment we've all been waiting for lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Magnus is in the library with Clary a couple days later when Jace walks in, tail between his legs. Magnus looks up from the book he’d been reading (much to Clary’s amusement as she turns the pages when he paws at her hand) and watches Jace carefully. Is that remorse in his eyes?

“Clary, can I talk to you?”

Clary looks up at him and then back down at her book. “I guess.”

He walks over and takes the seat next to her. “I’m sorry.” She waits and doesn’t look up. “My dad wasn’t perfect but he was still my dad. When Valentine pretended to be him I was so happy I hadn’t lost my father after all. And then when Valentine dropped the glamour I guess it was like losing my father all over again.

“I didn’t handle it well but my silence had nothing to do with our kiss. I, actually, I enjoyed it.”

Clary looks up at him. “Why didn’t you say anything to me? Why did you just shut me out?”

Jace shakes his head. “I guess I grew up learning to push people away when things got hard. Growing up it seemed like the only person I could count on was myself and as I got older it was just easier to keep doing that instead of trying to re-learn social skills.”

Clary nods. “”Ok. Apology accepted.” She looks back down at the book.

Jace places his hand on hers where it’s sitting on the desk. “Can I make it up to you?”

She looks up. “How?” she asks, voice soft and small.

Jace reaches up and brushes her hair off her forehead, traces a line down her cheek and around the back of her neck. He looks at her eyes, waiting for some sign that this is ok, and then leans down and kisses her softly.

Magnus watches them and tilts his head appraisingly. _Five out of ten_ , he thinks. _Minus points for style, execution, and she’s obviously not feeling it right now._

Clary’s the first to pull away. “I’m sorry, Jace, but I can’t do this. It’s too late and I can’t be with someone who doesn’t communicate and then thinks a kiss will make up for it.”

She slides her hand from his and walks out of the room. Magnus sits and blinks at Jace. “What do you want?” Jace asks him bitterly.

Magnus just huffs and jumps down from the table, racing after Clary. He finds her in Isabelle’s room, pacing. Isabelle’s curled up by the headboard watching.

“And then he has the nerve to just walk into the room and kiss me! After everything! After months of not talking and awkward missions! Does he think I’m an idiot?! I know he only started talking to me again because Simon and I went out. He’s so damn easy to read.”

Magnus jumps onto the bed next to Isabelle and curls into a ball. She reaches over and starts petting him. “Did you see what happened?” Isabelle whispers to him. Magnus nods. “How was it?” Magnus drops his head to the sheets and covers his face with his paw. Isabelle laughs. “That bad, huh?”

Clary sighs and drops down onto the foot of the bed. “Why am I just incapable of figuring this shit out?” Isabelle reaches for her and Clary goes willingly, curling up next to her with her head on Isabelle’s lap.

“Love is the devil,” Isabelle responds. She starts stroking Clary’s hair.

“Maybe you and I should just run away together,” Clary says.

“No more boys and getting to be with someone who understands me implicitly? Sign me up.” They both chuckle, but Magnus can read in Clary’s voice how true the words are. He can see in Isabelle’s face how true she wants to words to be.

He drops his head to the bed again and huffs. _These two idiots just all but professed their love for each other and they both think the other is kidding. Two steps forward and one step back._

\---

Magnus follows Clary to her training session with Alec the next morning. “Good morning, Clary,” Alec greets. “Morning, Loki.”

Magnus trots past Clary and jumps onto a bench and, from there, Alec’s shoulder. He nuzzles Alec’s neck and meows in greeting. “No more sneaking into my room, you trickster,” Alec whispers to Magnus.

“Morning, Alec.” Clary grabs a bow staff from the weapons rack on the wall and starts to warm up. “Hey, can I ask you something about Izzy?”

Alec looks up from where he’s paying attention to Magnus and scratching under his chin. “It depends,” he says honestly.

“Does Izzy like women?”

Alec reaches up and grabs Magnus. He sets him on the ground and then walks over to the weapons rack, grabbing a staff and squaring up with Clary. “It’s not my place to say, Clary. You’re going to have to ask her that.”

Clary nods. “Ok, I guess that’s fair.”

Magnus watches them spar. _I guess it’s a good first step that Clary asked Alec about Isabelle. She must be starting to think about her feelings._ He feels something bubbling up inside and realizes it must be hope. It’s a good feeling.

After training Clary heads back to her room for a shower while Alec takes Magnus to the kitchen for breakfast. Magnus happily lets Alec cuddle him to his chest and carry him through the hallways.

“Morning, Alec!”

Magnus’s ears perk up and he pokes his head over Alec’s shoulder to glare at Sebastian. He starts to growl low in his throat. Alec slows but doesn’t turn around. “Easy there, Loki,” he warns.

“I saw you training with Clary,” Sebastian says as he catches up to them. “Looks like I taught you well.”

Magnus leans over to Sebastian and hisses pointedly. Alec strokes his head but does little to restrain him. Magnus can sense that he’s maybe enjoying this too much when Sebastian jerks away and Alec grins.

“Go away, Sebastian. I have better things to do today than deal with you.”

_Atta boy_ , Magnus thinks.

“Aw, don’t be like that,” Sebastian whines playfully. “I was sad you didn’t take me up on my offer to _train_.” The way he says the word is dripping with innuendo.

“Why do you think I would do anything with you after what you did?” Alec’s voice is calm and level.

“We were so good together.” Sebastian smirks at Alec. “And I know you’re not getting any here. Why not blow off some steam? I know from experience that hate sex is some of the best out there.”

Magnus can feel Alec’s resolve slipping and he nips at his hand in warning. It pulls Alec back to his senses. “No. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go feed this cat before he loses patience and decides my hand makes a good snack.”

Alec darts down a side hallway without a backward glance. Magnus, however, is pettier than that and peeks over Alec’s shoulder to stick his tongue out at Sebastian. He feels pretty self-satisfied all day.

\---

A knock at the door wakes Magnus up from his nap. It’s been a pretty slow day in the Institute so Alec holed himself up in his room with paperwork. Magnus curled up at his side to keep him company and ended up falling asleep.

“Hey, Big Bro,” Isabelle says with a smile as she walks inside. She shuts the door behind her.

“What’s up, Iz?” Alec sets the paperwork in his hand down on top of Magnus who meows in protest. “Whoops, sorry, Loki.” Alec sets the paperwork on the other side and sits up. “Come here, Izzy.”

She sits down cross-legged in front of him on the bed. “I need some advice.”

Magnus gets up to curl into her lap for comfort. Alec smiles at her. “That’s what I’m here for. What’s up?”

Isabelle looks down and starts petting Magnus. “It’s about Clary. And what you were saying last week.” She takes a deep breath. “I’m bi, Alec.”

Magnus purrs happily. _I’m so proud. I can’t wait to be human again so I can hug you. Welcome to the team, Isabelle._

Alec smiles at her. “I love you. And I’m so proud of you.” He reaches forward and pulls her into a hug. “How’s it feel?”

She lets him hug her and then pulls back. “It feels good, I guess. Confusing, though.”

“Clary?” he asks knowingly.

Isabelle nods. “Yeah. Clary. I think I have feelings for her.”

_I knew it!_ Magnus purrs louder.

“That’s great, Izzy!” Alec seems genuinely happy. “Are you going to tell her?”

Isabelle shrugs. “I’m scared.”

“That’s normal. Trust me.” Alec gets a faraway look in his eye. “Its how I felt the first time I kissed Sebastian.”

Isabelle’s brow furrows. “You never told me this story. I guess I always assumed Sebastian made the first move.”

Alec smiles. “You’d think that, but no. He was completely professional those five years. I didn’t even know if he felt anything towards me but when I realized I felt something for him I had to say something. I mean, it’s kind of difficult to hide when you’re grappling with your trainer and get a hard-on.”

Isabelle smiles and Alec smiles back. “I pinned him one day when we were training alone. No one was in the building with us. He used to like to work when no one was there. Something about distractions.

“I got the better of him while grappling and pinned him down with my hands and hips. We were both breathing hard and I looked down at him and then it happened. I just leaned down and kissed him.

“He was shocked at first but he didn’t push me away. And then he kissed me back.” Alec smiles wistfully. “It just takes courage, Izzy. If I know anyone with courage to spare, it’s you.”

“Thanks, Alec. You’re great with pep talks.”

“I’ve had plenty of practice on myself.” He winks. “Now give me the cat back so you can go get the girl.”

Magnus jumps from Isabelle to Alec and meows at her. He watches Isabelle leave and then realizes he might not want to be in Alec’s bed when he turns back into a warlock. He meows at Alec and then jumps down, trotting down the hall to Clary’s room.

While he’s running a few questions that should pop into his head, unfortunately, don’t. Questions like “What will happen when I turn back into a warlock? Will I have clothes on?” and “How soon after they kiss will I turn back into a warlock?”

He rounds a corner, wholly unaware of these potential issues, and hears Clary’s voice drift from her bedroom.

“I’ve been looking for you all day!” he hears Clary say. He pokes his head into the room and discretely slinks inside.

“Really?”

They’re sitting on Clary’s bed. Their hands are linked. “There’s something I wanted to ask you.”

Isabelle smiles nervously. “That’s funny. There’s something I wanted to ask you, too.” She squeezes Clary’s hand. “But you go first.”

Clary nods and takes a deep breath, like she’s steeling herself for something, mustering up her courage. “Do you, um. Do you like girls?” She sees Isabelle’s stunned face and starts to backtrack. “I know it’s super personal and I’m sorry if it’s awkward or rude that I asked I just—“

Isabelle cuts her off. “I do. I’m bisexual. Why?” She’s looking at Clary with a mix of hope and trepidation.

“Do you want to go out with me?” Clary bites her lip. “I have feelings for you, Iz. I know we joke a lot about being together or whatever but it’s not always a joke for me. I don’t want this to ruin our friendship, though, so if you don’t feel the same way then just let me know and we can ignore this ever happened.”

“Clary. Breathe.” Isabelle smiles at her. “I have feelings for you, too. I was coming here to ask you out.”

“Really?” Clary asks hopefully.

“Really.” Isabelle leans in and wraps her hand around the back of Clary’s neck. “Can I kiss you, Clary?” she whispers, their lips inches away.

“Yes, please.” Clary sounds breathless. They gravitate toward each other and Isabelle brushes her nose against Clary’s before kissing her.

Magnus smiles widely as he watches them. _Beautiful. Stunning. Perfect execution on both sides. Ten out of ten stars._

It’s chaste and soft. Isabelle uses her hand to pull Clary closer and Clary’s hand flexes uselessly on Isabelle’s knee. They share slow, lingering kisses and then pull back with wide smiles on their faces.

“That was beautiful,” Magnus thinks. Or at least he thinks he thinks. Except Clary and Isabelle both turn to him with wide eyes and Magnus realizes he’s looking _down_ at them rather than _up_. “Uh oh,” he says.

“What the hell?!” Clary cries out.

“Magnus Bane?” Isabelle asks, confused.

Magnus looks down and thanks the universe that, while he’s shirtless, he’s wearing pants at least. Actually, it’s the same pair of pants he was wearing when Dot cast her spell. “I can explain,” he says, holding his hands up in surrender.

“You have two seconds.” Isabelle squeezes Clary’s hand protectively and glares at him.

“My friend Dot turned me into a cat because I’m an ass who let my bitch of a vampire ex get to me. The spell would only break if I helped Clary find love. Until then I walked around here as a black cat you called Loki.” He smiles sheepishly. “Can I have more time to explain more or are you going to kill me?”

“Not yet, I suppose,” Isabelle muses.

“Wait. Dot? That can’t be _my_ Dot, right?” Clary asks.

“Actually, yes. She and I have known each other for a long time.”

“I think we should get everyone together to talk about this,” Clary tells Isabelle.

“Everyone except Sebastian.” Clary nods in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter: On the walk to Lydia’s office, while Clary and Isabelle wrangled the others, Magnus started thinking about how much he had to lose if this all went sideways.


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright and here we go with chapter six. I must have re-written this chapter three times trying to get it right. This is the last official chapter...then there's an epilogue and I may have a bonus for everyone at the very end. Thank you to everyone who is still sticking with this story and I'm so excited to share this chapter with you!

“And now I’m here, back to my warlock self, to beg your forgiveness for invading your lives without your permission,” Magnus concludes. He stares at them nervously. On the walk to Lydia’s office, while Clary and Isabelle wrangled the others, Magnus started thinking about how much he had to lose if this all went sideways.

_I’ve started to care about these people_ , he realizes. The prospect of things not working out and of not getting the chance to be real friends to these Shadowhunters makes his stomach drop. He looks over at Alec. _Perhaps some more than others._

They all look back at him with various expressions. “Why me?” Clary asks, finally, to break the tension.

“Dot thought you could use a familiar. And, I guess, she knew that helping you would help me in a convoluted and roundabout way. I guess we both had something to learn from each other.” He risks a smile.

“She knew I missed my mom. I guess she knew I needed someone to talk to about everything.” Clary smiles at him. “You were pretty easy to talk to.”

“I still can be, if you’d still have me around here.”

“It’s not like he came here maliciously,” Isabelle says to the others. “And I think we can all agree his personality was an addition to this Institute.” She turns to him. “You had a big personality as a cat. Is your warlock personality any different?”

“Probably bigger, now that I can talk back,” Magnus says honestly.

“Do you wish anyone here harm?” Clary asks.

“Of course not! Honestly, I hope you’ll still have me around because I’ve grown fond of all of you.” He lets his gaze sweep the room and lands on Alec as he finishes his thought.

“Do whatever you wish,” Alec says quietly as he walks out of the room. Magnus watches him leave with a frown.

“I mean, I was never a huge fan of the cat and now that I know it was him who intruded on my conversation with Clary in the library I’m less inclined to keep him around,” Jace jumps in from the corner of the room. He has his arms crossed over his chest and frowns over at Magnus.

“Oh, get over yourself, Jace. You’re just sore that there were witnesses when you crashed and burned,” Isabelle shoots over at him. “Magnus was just trying to help Clary and me realize we were being dumb.” She looks over at Clary and kisses her cheek.

“Whatever. I guess he can stay.” Jace flips his hair out of his eyes moodily.

“No matter what, this boils down to a colossal security risk,” Lydia comments mildly and without any malice. “I think the only way you can make up for this is to reinforce the Institute’s wards pro bono.” She looks at Magnus with the hint of a smile on her face.

Magnus nods. “I can do that. Absolutely.”

Lydia claps her hands. “Alright then. It’s settled. We shall put this matter behind us and tomorrow you’ll meet us here to reinforce the wards. I’ll see you tomorrow at eight am.” She looks around the room. “You’re all dismissed.”

Jace opens the door and walks down the hallway without a backwards glance. Clary and Isabelle walk out of the room slower, meeting Magnus in the hallway. “I’m sorry, again, for invading your privacy,” Magnus tells them.

Clary waves him off. “You led me to Isabelle. You’re forgiven.”

Magnus smiles. “Which reminds me. Would it be alright if I gave the two of you a hug? I remember what it was like when I was coming to terms with my sexuality and I know it isn’t easy. I saw the way you two handled it and I’m so proud of you both.”

“That’s kind of a weird statement considering we’ve only just met the human version of you,” Isabelle begins. “But, all things considered, we’ve known cat you for weeks now so…I suppose.” Clary nods.

Magnus leans in and hugs both of them. “I hope we will be great friends.”

Clary pulls back with a grin. “Oh, we will. You _so_ owe us. You know all kinds of stuff about us and we know like nothing about you. I want to hear stories about Dot.”

Magnus chuckles. “Of course, Biscuit. Tomorrow? After I work on the wards?”

Clary nods. “We’ll be here.”

“Great. Now, would it be alright if I go find Alec?”

Isabelle shrugs. “Sure. You know your way around. I have no idea where he went but you’re free to go. If anyone questions you just send them to Lydia.”

Magnus nods. “Excellent. Thank you, ladies!” He turns and starts walking through the hallways towards the ops center.

\---

_Magnus is a warlock who was Loki the cat,_ Alec thinks. His mind is whirling after the revelation and he’s not quite sure how he feels. There’s definitely some anger there, some betrayal, maybe a hint of desire (Magnus is beautiful, after all, and cat-him spent a lot of time with Alec).

Confusion reigns supreme, however, and keeps him in his head instead of paying attention to where he’s going. All he wants is to be alone in his room to process. Sebastian has other plans.

“Lost in thought, sexy?” Sebastian asks lowly in his ear at the same time Sebastian’s hand grazes his ass. The brazen touch pulls Alec from his thoughts.

“Get the fuck off me,” he demands, smacking Sebastian’s hand aside.

Sebastian just grins haughtily at him. “What’s the matter, Alec? Don’t like the attention anymore?” He steps forward. Alec steps back. “You used to beg for my attention,” Sebastian whispers when he has Alec backed up against the wall.

“That was before I knew what a conniving bastard you are.” He pushes Sebastian’s shoulders hard enough to make him back up. “I don’t make that mistake anymore.”

“Are you sure?”

“Come with me,” Alec says instead of replying. He walks away without waiting to see if Sebastian is following him. He knows he is.

_Magnus is a person. Ok. I think I can get over that. Magnus is a person who walked in on me jacking it in the shower._ The thought makes Alec want to groan as blood rushes south. _And, apparently, the thought of Magnus the man watching me jack it in the shower makes me want to have sex with him. Great._

Alec rounds another corner. _Maybe it wouldn’t be a terrible thing, getting to know Magnus. Maybe it would be a good thing._ There’s still the problem of the feelings of betrayal and anger, however. Alec looks behind his shoulder at Sebastian’s smug face. _Maybe I can resolve those feelings. Maybe those feelings aren’t only about Magnus._

He stops when they’re in the training room and pulls his shirt off by the back of the neck. “Not wasting any time, are we?” Sebastian asks from behind him.

Instead of answering, Alec turns and throws a punch at Sebastian’s face. He misses as Sebastian dodges, but only by millimeters. “What the hell?” Sebastian asks.

“This is what you wanted, right? Training. Just like old times.” Alec throws another punch and follows it up with a kick aimed at Sebastian’s ribs. It connects.

The pain shocks Sebastian’s system and he starts to respond. He’s still cocky, though, like he’s so sure Alec is going to end up begging for him by the time they’re done. _I hate that fucking grin_ , Alec thinks as he aims his elbow at it.

_I hate being manipulated. I hate knowing I ever gave Sebastian a piece of my heart and control over my body and my emotions._ He tries to get Sebastian is a headlock but fails. Sebastian cuts his leg out from him and Alec goes down to his knees.

“I always liked you like this: on your knees for me and desperate for attention,” Sebastian comments, smirking down at Alec.

_No one is going to have power over me anymore. Not unless I give it to them,_ Alec thinks and throws his shoulder forward. He catches Sebastian in the hip and takes him down with arms wrapped around his legs.

He shifts quickly, grabbing Sebastian’s arm and locking it, forcing Sebastian over onto his stomach. Alec looms over him and presses until Sebastian bangs on the floor, gasping in pain. Alec lets go and stands up. “Leave me alone,” he demands of Sebastian’s back. “Just leave me the fuck alone.”

\---

Magnus catches the end of the fight. He sees the smug expression on Sebastian’s face, sees the change on Alec’s face when the resolve washes over him, and almost cheers when Alec pins Sebastian thoroughly into submission.

Alec’s gaze locks with his as he walks away from Sebastian. Magnus watches Alec pull on his shirt and walk over to him. “We need to talk,” Alec says simply on his way past. Magnus follows without a word. His heart is in his throat the entire time and as much as it kills him to stay silent, Magnus manages.

Alec leads Magnus to his room and shuts the door behind them. He stays by the door. Magnus stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure where to sit and what to do. He finds himself crossing his hands behind his back to keep from fidgeting.

“What was the verdict?”

“What?”

Alec pushes his hair out of his face and clarifies. “What did they decide? About you?”

“Oh. Um, they decided I could stick around. I just need to reinforce the wards for Lydia tomorrow, pro bono.” Magnus shifts from foot to foot. “Is that alright with you?”

Alec shrugs. “Why does it matter what I think? The head of the Institute passed judgment, that’s all that matters.”

Magnus tries to keep the surprise off his face. Alec’s tone is so bland and straightforward, betraying nothing. “It matters to me what you want.” He says it like it should be obvious. _Of course it’s not, though, because all of the bonding happened when I was a cat. It was one-sided and he has no reason to trust me. He has no reason to think I feel anything for him._

Alec roots him to the spot with his fierce expression. “Why? Why does it matter to you, Magnus Bane?”

Alec looks hurt, possibly betrayed. It’s that expression that makes Magnus’s next words come easily. “Because I liked you the most. I enjoyed your company the most.” He swallows. “Because you and I are similar and I’d like to get to know you better.”

Alec’s expression remains unchanging. “You saw what happened with Sebastian?” Magnus nods. “You know our history. You know that I’m still not wholly over him.” Magnus nods again. “Then why would you want to get to know me better?”

Magnus sighs. “Look, I know how it feels. I only just recently realized that Camille has been manipulating me like Sebastian has with you.”

“That doesn’t answer the question.”

Magnus nods. “Right. Well, I guess since I met you I’ve started to feel things that I haven’t felt in a long time. I realized I started caring about you.” He pauses. “I’d hate for this to be the first and last conversation we ever have.”

Alec seems to consider. He pauses before asking his next question. “Did you intentionally walk in on me in the shower?”

Magnus blushes and shifts on his feet. “No. That’s not the type of person I am anymore.”

Alec picks up on the qualifier. His curiosity and wariness gets the better of him and he asks, “How much of you wanting to get to know me is rooted in wanting to have sex with me?”

Magnus answers honestly. “Thirty percent. Maybe forty.” He shrugs sheepishly. “I’m just being honest. I want to be honest with you. I mean, after the bathroom—I was only in there for a second, I swear—and, I mean, look at you.” He wishes he was more eloquent than that.

Alec pauses to think and then nods. “Ok.”

Magnus blinks at him. “Ok?”

“You can take me to lunch tomorrow. We can try getting to know each other.”

“I promised Clary and Isabelle I would talk with them tomorrow after I set up the wards. Can it be a late lunch?” Alec nods. “Ok, great. I’ll see you tomorrow, Alec.”

“It’s Alexander.” Magnus frowns at him in question. “Go ahead, say it.”

“Alexander?”

Alec nods to himself and smiles. _I knew my full name would sound better than my nickname on your lips,_ he thinks _._ He opens the door and smiles at Magnus. “Have a good day, Loki. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Magnus lets Alec usher him out without another word, too stunned by what just happened. _He didn’t kick me out of his life forever_ , Magnus thinks. _Lunch. I can do lunch._ He smiles to himself. Happily, Magnus conjures a portal and thinks of Dot. _Just wait until I tell her all about this_.

\---

“So. This is awkward.” Magnus fidgets in his seat again and waits for Alec to say something in reply. When he doesn’t, Magnus starts to wonder if Alec even wants to be there. “Do you want me to portal you back to the Institute?”

Alec sighs and shakes his head. “No. I just don’t know what to do.” He runs his fingers through his hair. “Sebastian and I never went out like this,” he admits, “and I’m still not certain you’re sincere about wanting to get to know me. Or if I can trust you.”

Magnus’s expression melts. “Of course I’m sincere, Alexander. Why wouldn’t I want to get to know you better?” _We’ll work up to the trust; I understand his hesitation._

Alec draws circles on the table with his index finger. “I won’t let anyone manipulate me the way Sebastian did. Not again.”

Magnus nods. “I understand. Honestly, if anyone is going to understand, it’s me. I don’t want to manipulate you, Alexander.”

“Tell me more about your relationship with Camille,” Alec requests in an awkward segue to the conversation. He needs to know more about Magnus before they get too far into this.

Magnus takes a sip of his wine. “She’s a real bitch, that one. I had no idea until recently that she was even still siring vampires. Poor Simon.” Magnus waves his hand. “Sorry, off topic.

“Camille and I fell in love almost a century ago. She, Ragnor Fell, and I were great friends. He introduced us, actually. It was a beautiful romance, in the beginning. For about a decade we were truly happy.”

“What happened?” Alec can’t help but ask.

“She left. Not a word, just, there one day and gone the next. I was inconsolable; I thought she’d been taken or, worse, killed. But no, she turned up in a Romanian den a few years later.

“I was completely insane but I took her back. It was—“ he taps his finger on the table and looks up and to the left as he thinks “—two years before she left again. By the middle of the 19th century I’d grown accustomed to her tricks. She would come back into my life for a time and then leave for longer than she’d stayed.

“Eventually my grief turned to other coping mechanisms and I started throwing myself at anything that moved for months after she left. By the seventies I’d slept with thousands of other people. I started investing in and eventually designing nightclubs for the sole purpose of getting laid. The new bodies cycling in day and night kept my mind off of Camille and when she was back I’d simply remove myself from the club scene for as long as she was around.”

Magnus takes a sip of his wine and then looks down, grimacing at the table. “So take it from me when I say I know toxic relationships and how difficult it can be to pull yourself away. If not for Dorothea I’d most likely still be in my club with the flavor of the day.”

“What would you do if she turned up now?” Alec asks curiously. He knows how deep under his skin Sebastian is entrenched and they were only together for two years (plus a year away from each other). He can’t imagine a century of the back and forth.

“I don’t know.” Magnus shakes his head. “But I do think I’d be inspired by you battling your demons. Literally. I heard what Sebastian said to you and I saw the way you took him down. He’d be an idiot to try anything again.”

Alec laughs mirthlessly. “Well that’s the problem with Sebastian. He really doesn’t know when to take no for an answer.”

Magnus conjures a small ball of magic and tosses it in the air like a baseball. “I could always help in that department. Not that I think you need protecting, but your sister and I have more in common than just our sexuality.”

Alec lifts an eyebrow in question.

“She’s not the only one who’s fiercely protective of the ones she cares about.” Magnus extinguishes the ball with his fist. “I know you don’t trust me right now, Alexander, and I completely understand. Honestly, I don’t know if I would trust me either. But, if you give me the chance, I’d like to earn your trust.”

“You’re really serious about this, aren’t you?” Alec asks. “You really do want to get to know me.”

Magnus nods. “I really do. If you’ll let me.” He reaches out a hand slowly and places it between them on the table.

Alec reaches out gingerly and places his hand over Magnus’s. It feels like a tremendous act of faith, that Magnus will prove sincere, that Magnus will prove trustworthy. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “I think I want to get to know you, too.” He lets his walls down, only slightly, but it must be enough for Magnus.

Magnus smiles brightly at him and squeezes his hand.

At the end of their lunch Magnus takes Alec’s hand again before opening a portal. “Is this ok?” he asks.

Alec smiles at him, a hint of confusion in his expression. “Yes, of course. Thank you for asking?”

“Alexander, I told you I would earn your trust. A part of that is making sure I don’t cross any boundaries with you.” He turns to the wall and makes the portal, stepping through with Alec into one of the main hallways in the Institute. “Thank you for coming to lunch with me.”

Alec leans down and kisses Magnus’s temple. “Thank you for lunch. And for telling me about your past. I’ll see you tomorrow for dinner?”

Magnus practically beams happiness up at him. “I’ll be here with bells on.”

“Later, then.” He drops Magnus’s hand and waves him off as he portals away.

“So what’s this?” Isabelle asks behind his shoulder with a smile in her voice.

Alec turns to see her arms folded across her chest. He smiles and shrugs. “I don’t know. But I think it might be the start of something truly good.”

Isabelle breaks into a grin and punches his arm. “That’s amazing, Alec! I’m so happy for you. And I’ll totally kick Magnus’s ass if he hurts you. You can tell him that.”

Alec slings an arm over her shoulder and laughs. “That’s ok, Iz. I think he’s already scared of you. Tough guy.”

Isabelle wraps her arm around his waist as they walk. She shrugs. “Better he learns now. Just wait until I trick Sebastian into squaring up with me. I heard what happened between you two.” She looks up at him. “I’m proud of you, Big Bro. But I still need to kick his ass, just on principal.”

“Fuck with my brother and I’ll fuck with you?” he guesses.

She shakes her head. “More like: the Clave is already full of narrow-minded, homophobic fuckwads and since you were a douche about your relationship with my brother you’ve made things shitty for the rest of us. And now you have to pay.”

Alec smiles and kisses her forehead. “Proud of you.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Proud of you, too.” She looks up at him. “Clary and I were gonna go watch a movie. She got offended when I didn’t know some mundane film and demanded we watch it. You game?”

Alec pretends to think about it. “Hm. Do I want to watch a movie with my sister and her girlfriend or do I want to go do something productive?” He laughs. “I think I’m going to go with door number two. See you later, Izzy.”

She smiles and pulls away. Alec watches her until she rounds the corner and is out of sight. _Maybe Magnus is a good thing_ , he thinks as he watches her go. _Maybe he’s a good thing for all of us._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: “Are you sure you want to do this?” Sebastian asks in his cocky tone. 
> 
> Isabelle grins and spins her staff. “You bet your ass.”


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we've arrived at the epilogue! Thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with the updates and to everyone who's started reading!
> 
> Bonus chapter up next

Magnus comes around more and more often after their first date. Sometimes it’s to see Clary and Isabelle, other times to work with Lydia on the wards, but most of the time it’s to see Alec.

_“Hey Magnus, back again?” Isabelle grins at him._

_“How could I miss seeing your beautiful face this evening?” He winks at her. “Is your dear brother around?”_

_“Library. See you around, lover boy!”_

In the beginning they spend the majority of their time in main rooms. They sit in the library with coffee or walk through the hallways hand-in-hand. Sometimes Magnus watches Alec train. Once, he offers to train with Alec.

_“You want to fight me?” Alec asks just to be sure._

_Magnus shrugs. “Why not? Afraid of a little warlock?”_

_Alec chuckles, seeing the playful challenge and rising to it. “You’re on. No magic, though.”_

_Magnus nods. “Of course. Shall I fight with one hand behind my back as well? In the interest of fairness, I mean.”_

_Alec grins widely and lunges for him. It’s an even fight, both skilled and slightly distracted by the other’s movements. Magnus finds the upper hand, however, and ends up on Alec’s hips. He smirks down at Alec, pinning his arms down. “Gotcha,” Magnus says lowly._

_He shifts off Alec’s wrists and lets him sit up but stays on his hips. Their gazes locked, Alec reaches out, cradles Magnus’s cheek, leans in, kisses him for the first time. It’s slow and deep. Magnus feels thoroughly blissed-out as he lets Alec take and take and take. Finally, after what feels like an eternity and yet not nearly long enough, Alec pulls away, breathless, and presses their foreheads together. “I trust you,” Alec whispers and those words alone make Magnus’s heart soar._

If you ask Alec how he came to trust Magnus, he’ll tell you it happened slowly and then all at once. Kind of like falling asleep or falling in love. One day, he kissed Magnus and realized he trusted him implicitly. The next, he realized he truly cared for Magnus. You might say trust had to form first before Alec realized his feelings.

\---

“Are you happy?” Magnus asks, brushing his thumb across Alec’s hand and looking up at the ceiling. They're lying in Alec's bed at the Institute, clothes strewn around the room haphazardly. Everything is silent thanks to the charm Magnus cast before they started shedding layers and all Magnus can feel is joy.

Alec rolls over and tangles his legs with Magnus’s. He smiles down at him. “Happier than I’ve been in a while.” He leans down and kisses Magnus gently. “I’m glad you infiltrated our Institute as a cat, helped my sister find happiness, turned back into a person, and insisted you wanted to get to know me.” He says it all with a smile in his voice.

Magnus closes his eyes and sighs. “How long am I going to be making up for that?”

Alec grins and tilts his head. “Hm…” He shifts onto Magnus’s hips and pins him to the bed. “I’ll let you know,” he mumbles as he leans down and captures Magnus’s lips again.

\---

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sebastian asks in his cocky tone.

Isabelle grins and spins her staff. “You bet your ass.”

Magnus stands on the sidelines with Alec, Clary, Jace, and the rest of the Institute’s Shadowhunters watching while Isabelle and Sebastian square up. This whole business with Isabelle and Sebastian began the other day in the ops center. Magnus is thankful he was there to witness it.

_“Listen, I want equality in the Clave as much as the next gay, but I don’t think we’re going to achieve it with the two of you making out around every corner,” Sebastian says tiredly to Alec and Magnus._

_Magnus quirks an eyebrow. “Really? Because I think that’s exactly how equality works.”_

_“Between the two of you and those pitiful lesbians I don’t know how anyone gets any work done around here!”_

_“You better be careful, Sebastian, or she’s going to kick your ass with one hand holding Clary’s,” Alec warns. Magnus’s gaze follows his and his eyes sparkle with glee. Isabelle winks at them over Sebastian’s shoulder._

_“I’d like to see her try,” Sebastian scoffs._

_“I would, but mom always told me it's not polite to show off.” Sebastian whirls and she waves at him sarcastically. “Better watch what you say. You never know who’s listening.”_

_“You think you can take me in a fight, little Lightwood?”_

_“Time and place, Sebastian. Or would you rather fight me when we’re alone so there aren’t any witnesses to me wiping the floor with your ass?”_

_“Tomorrow. Eight am,” he growls and storms off._

_Isabelle breaks into a grin and reaches out to high-five Alec and Magnus. “Hell yeah!” Alec cheers._

_“Kick his ass, sweetie. You go girl.” Magnus winks._

_“I can’t believe after all this time I’m finally getting this chance. I have to go tell Clary. See you later, boys!”_

“Don’t you just want to punch him in his smug, British mouth?” Magnus leans over and whispers to Alec.

Alec grins. “How do you think my right hook got so good?”

Magnus looks up at him in shock and then breaks into a grin. “Of course. Remind me never to underestimate you.”

Alec bumps their shoulders together. “Nah. Being underestimated is more fun.”

“Go Izzy! Kick his butt, babe!” Clary cheers next to them, pulling them from their conversation. On the floor, Isabelle lands a jab to Sebastian’s thigh that forces him to take a knee.

“He’s going to disarm her,” Jace predicts from behind them. Sure enough, Sebastian manages to get the upper hand and sends Isabelle’s staff flying across the room.

“She’s ok,” Alec begins while they watch Isabelle struggle with Sebastian for his weapon. “There’s another staff she can use, after all.”

As if to punctuate his words, Isabelle kicks Sebastian’s shin. She uses the leverage to spin them around and flips Sebastian over her back. Off balance from the pain in his leg, Sebastian lands in an ungraceful heap on the floor and lets go of the weapon. Isabelle cracks him on the head with the staff once and then holds it to his throat.

“Go Izzy!” Clary cries, running out onto the floor and picking her girlfriend up. The staff clatters on the floor as they spin around and kiss. When they stop moving, Clary looks over to Sebastian and sticks her tongue out. “Sucks to be you, asshole.”

The other Shadowhunters (and Magnus) start to move forward to congratulate Isabelle or help Sebastian nurse his pride. Magnus claps her on the shoulder and nods. “Great work, Isabelle.”

“Yeah, Iz, way to kick his ass.” Jace smiles at her.

“And that’s protective little sister: one. Asshole ex boyfriend: zero.” Alec high-fives her and pulls her into a hug. “Great job, Iz.”

She preens under the praise. “Well someone had to defend your honor since all Magnus could muster up the will to do was glare at him.”

“Hey, that’s not fair. I also peed on his leg and took a few swipes at him.

“That’s right, Loki,” Alec says sarcastically, pulling Magnus in for a kiss. Clary, Isabelle, and Jace all laugh as Magnus tries to push Alec away.

“How long am I going to be paying for that?” Magnus asks when he finally succeeds.

Alec pretends to think. “Hm. Forever? What do you think, guys? Is forever too short?” They all laugh again.

“Come on, Alexander.” Magnus takes his hand and starts to pull him away.

“Where are we going?” 

“Back to my apartment to make you reconsider,” Magnus says loudly enough for it to carry. “Let’s see if I can’t just convince you that forever is an _extremely_ long time.”

Alec (and everyone else within ear shot) hears the double entendre and feels a shiver of desire run down his spine. He waves goodbye to everyone distractedly, already running after Magnus to catch the portal to the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Bonus: smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is the bonus...it's just sex. Ta da! Haha! Thank you to everyone who's followed this story since the beginning! This has been one hell of a journey but I'm quite pleased with this story. If you've made it to the end, I hope you have enjoyed it, too!

“I like the sight of you on your knees,” Alec admits softly with a smile. Though the words are eerily similar to ones Sebastian said to him months earlier, the tone is completely different and Sebastian is the furthest thing from his and Magnus’s mind. He caresses Magnus’s cheek and lets his hand slide up into Magnus’s hair. He tugs.

Magnus groans and leans back in to wrap his lips around Alec’s cock.

“Shit, Magnus, that’s good.” Alec leans his head back against the wall and his hand slips from Magnus’s hair.

“You know, Alexander,” Magnus begins after pulling off Alec with a pop. “While I’ve enjoyed letting you be in control these past few months,” he kisses up Alec’s chest, “I think it’s time you relinquish it.”

He kisses Alec once and then snaps his fingers. In the blink of his eye Alec finds himself on Magnus’s bed. He tries to move his arms but finds his wrists bound to the sheets with magic.

Magnus crawls onto his lap and redirects Alec’s attention. Magnus catches Alec’s face between his palms and kisses him gently. “If things get too heated or you need to stop just let me know, ok Alexander? If there’s anything you don’t want or aren’t ready for just tell me and I’ll stop.”

Alec nods. “Are you taking care of me?” he asks with a grin.

Magnus presses their foreheads together. “I’m totally smitten with you, Alexander. Of course I’ll take care of you.” He rolls his hips down on top of Alec’s. “Beginning with taking you apart piece,” he kisses Alec’s lips, “by,” he kisses Alec’s neck, “piece.”

Alec squirms under his touch. “Magnus,” he groans.

“Yes, Alexander? Was there something I could do for you?”

Alec huffs a sigh and drops his head back onto the bed sheets. “Don’t make me say it.”

Magnus lifts his head from where he’s leaving an epic hickey on Alec’s collarbone. “You were Mr. Talkative earlier. Don’t stop on my account.”

Alec lifts his hips to get some relief but Magnus moves away. “None of that until you tell me what you want.”

Alec drops his head back down. “How is this any different from what I was doing five minutes ago?”

Magnus chuckles and licks a line up his neck. “Before, you told me what to do and I did it. Now,” Magnus bites his ear playfully, “you tell me what you want and I decide if you get to have it.” Alec groans. “Now, I’m in control,” Magnus whispers into his ear.

“Oh shit,” Alec groans. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Fuck no.”

Magnus chuckles. He trails one hand down Alec’s chest and traces his abs. “Then tell me what. You. Want.”

Alec’s senses are on overload and it feels like Magnus is everywhere. He loves it. “I want you inside of me.”

Alec gasps when Magnus’s fingers trail lower, between his legs. “More specific,” Magnus requests.

Alec playfully resists, shakes his head. Magnus lifts an eyebrow at the expression on his face. “No? Come now, Alexander, if you don’t tell me what you want I’m going to have to punish you.” He snaps his fingers and a blindfold descends on Alec’s eyes and ties at the back of his head.

Alec shivers. “Is it really punishment if I enjoy it?”

Magnus lets a grin form on his lips and conjures an ice cube. “You tell me, my love.” He sets the ice on Alec’s nipple. Alec hisses and jerks away. Magnus watches his cock jump with arousal.

“Fuck, Magnus.” Alec strains against the magical bonds.

“Cold?” he asks as he presses it to Alec’s other nipple.

“Fuck—yes it’s cold,” Alec grits out.

Magnus takes the ice away. “Well I _could_ do something about that,” he muses, mouth hovering over Alec’s skin. His breath brushes against Alec’s chilled nipple.

“Well then fucking do it,” Alec demands testily, pushing his chest out to get closer to Magnus. Magnus’s chuckle is simultaneously the most torturous and thrilling sound Alec’s ever heard. He groans.

“So demanding.” Magnus darts his tongue out and licks Alec’s skin. “Better?”

Alec whines. “No.”

Magnus runs the ice down Alec’s right side, tracing each rib. He listens to Alec’s shuddering breaths and preens at the blissed expression on his face still visible behind his blindfold. Alec gives up on full sentences and just whispers Magnus’s name again and again.

The half-melted ice cube starts to lose its effect so Magnus banishes it and conjures a new one. This time he starts at Alec’s left wrist. He traces a slow and agonizing path down Alec’s forearm, across his collarbone, down his sternum and around to his ribs. He ends at Alec’s hip and rubs circles with it into his skin. When the water pools, Magnus banishes the ice and presses his lips to Alec’s skin, lapping up the liquid.

“You’re right,” Alec whispers. Magnus doesn’t pause in his mission to leave a hickey. “This is torture.” Magnus bites his hip.

“My Angel, you have no idea how torturous I can make this for you.” He licks a stripe up the underside of Alec’s dick and then moves back up his body to the sound of Alec’s protests. “I could string you up for days, at the mercy of my will, draw this out the whole time.”

He conjures a lit candle and tilts it until a drop of wax falls onto Alec’s chest. Alec jumps at the change in temperature and moans appreciatively. “I could keep you on the edge, Angel, begging for release the whole time.” He leans over and licks Alec’s ear. “The things I could do to you,” he whispers.

“Magnus,” Alec draws out his name. “If you don’t touch me or stop teasing me or let me go within the next two seconds I’m not going to survive.”

Magnus chuckles and banishes the candle. “Now I hardly think that’s the case.” He sits up and snaps his fingers and the binds and blindfold disappear. “But I’m willing to admit when enough is enough.”

Magnus barely gets the words out before Alec tackles him and they land on the other end of the bed. Alec’s lips are on his insistently and he ruts his hips down desperately. “Fuck you that was the hottest shit I’ve ever heard,” Alec manages to say between kisses.

“We can do that, too,” Magnus says breathlessly. Alec hums questioningly. “Fuck me,” he clarifies.

Alec nods. “Yeah. Yeah, ok, let’s do that.” He bites down on Magnus’s shoulder and snaps his fingers. Magnus knows what he wants immediately and conjures the lube into Alec’s hand.

Alec’s quick but thorough. He sucks dark marks into Magnus’s neck as he slides his fingers into Magnus. Magnus helplessly lets Alec take over and just lets his legs fall open. He holds onto Alec’s hair for dear life.

Alec snaps his fingers again and Magnus conjures a condom. Alec has it on within seconds of tearing into the package and carefully slides into Magnus. “Fuck, Alec,” Magnus moans.

“Wrap your arms around my neck,” Alec says. Magnus doesn’t question it, just follows Alec’s lead. Before he knows it, Alec’s sitting back on the bed and pulling him up so Magnus is sitting on his hips and looking down at him.

“This is better,” Magnus breathes, starting to roll his hips down onto Alec’s. They both groan. “So much better.” Magnus’s voice hitches up.

“Magnus?” Alec grabs his hips and thrusts up into him. “Stop talking.”

Magnus grips Alec’s hair and nods.

They’re quiet after that, only the sound of their breathing filling the room. Magnus can feel his orgasm building and starts tugging on Alec’s hair, urging him on. Their lips meet sloppily as their breathing starts to hitch and catch.

Alec gets a hand between them and then it’s over. Magnus’s hips stutter on Alec’s as he climaxes. His grip in Alec’s hair tightens and he pulls Alec’s head back sharply. Alec thrusts up into Magnus and rides out his orgasm.

They fall back onto the bed, boneless, and shift until they’re facing each other. “ _Fuck_ ,” Alec sighs.

Magnus chuckles and wipes his hand down his face. “I concur. That was amazing, Angel.”

Alec laughs. “You’re definitely going to be the death of me.” Magnus snaps his fingers and cleans them up, then rolls into Alec’s side. “What was that with the ice and the…the…”

“Wax?” Magnus supplies.

Alec looks down at him. “That was wax? Like from a candle?”

“Yes. A jinn I slept with in the fifties was a fan of domination and taught me a few new tricks.” He lifts Alec’s hand and kisses his palm. “Was that alright?”

“Do you trust me?”

Magnus tilts his head up and frowns at Alec. “Of course I do.”

Alec smiles at him. “Then you should trust me when I say that it was more than alright. And that we should do it again, frequently, because holy shit.”

Magnus laughs and kisses his palm again. “Ok good. Very good.”

Alec yawns widely. “Tired now. Sleep?”

Magnus tangles their legs together and pillows his head on Alec’s chest. “Good idea. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Goodnight, Magnus.” Alec kisses the top of his head.

Magnus kisses his chest. “Goodnight, Angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Come say hi on [tumblr](http://thepinescentedair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
